Confidences
by Gouline971
Summary: Le professeur McGonagall avait eu une idée farfelue : Que les élèves de septième année forment des binômes et se fassent des petites confidences pendant une heure afin de savoir s'ils se connaissent vraiment. Bien sûr, les binômes seraient choisis par elle. Mais est-ce vraiment une bonne idée?
1. Hermione et Drago

**Salut tout le monde !**

Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de OS. En voici donc un inspiré d'un épisode de la saison quatre de la série « Les Frères Scott » Une jolie petite histoire de confidence en binôme. Celui-là est un _**Hermione/Drago**_. Peut-être que d'autres binômes viendront, je ne me suis pas encore décidé. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment à lire ma petite folie.

**Bonne Lecture !**

_Disclaimer_ : L'univers appartient à JK Rowling.

_**Résumé**_ : Le professeur McGonagall avait eu une idée farfelue : Que les élèves de septième année forme des binômes et se fassent des petites confidence pendant une heure afin de savoir s'ils connaissaient vraiment. Et bien sûr, les binômes seraient choisis par elle.

_**Confidence entre Hermione et Drago.**_

Tous les élèves sortirent de la classe, contrariés. Ce devoir était stupide. Comme s'ils avaient besoin de ça pour se connaître. Ils se connaissaient déjà tous très bien ! Et puis ils étaient quasiment à la fin de l'année ! C'était ri-di-cule !

-Malefoy !

Celui-ci ne se retourna même pas mais soupira en sachant qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas. Hermione lui courut après pour se planter devant lui les mains sur les hanches.

-Quoi ? fit-il d'une voix lasse.

-Je peux savoir où tu vas ?

-Non, répondit Drago en reprennent sa route.

-Malefoy ! reprit-elle en se mettent de nouveau devant lui. On a un devoir à faire je te signale et bien que ça me tue de passer une heure entière avec toi, je ne tiens pas à avoir une mauvaise note.

-Ce devoir est inutile Granger. On arrivera à la même conclusion tous les deux. On se déteste et on avait raison l'un sur l'autre, point. Alors tu vas me laisser passer et surtout, me laisser tranquille !

-Sauf qu'on a une photo à prendre l'un de l'autre. Une photo relativement originale qui doit aller avec ce qu'on pense de l'autre alors… Malefoy ! Malefoy mais où tu vas ?!

Hermione suivit Drago qui avait changé de chemin, toujours sans lui répondre. Elle s'aperçut qu'il était entré dans la bibliothèque et s'était isolé dans un coin. Drago la regarda enfin et lui fit signe de venir. Hermione ne bougea pas et fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi Drago s'était mis dans un coin aussi reculé de la bibliothèque. Même la réserve paraissait plus animée.

-Tu veux qu'on le fasse ce devoir oui ou non ? Alors viens avant que je ne change d'avis.

-De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix. Je t'aurais harcelé jusqu'à ce que tu cèdes, répondit Hermione en se mettant face à lui.

-Mais bien sûr…

-Parce que tu ne me crois pas ? Je suis une vraie teigne quand je m'y mets.

-Ça je le sais.

-Alors (Hermione s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre) la première chose qu'on doit faire…

-On est obligé de suivre la liste au pied de la lettre ? la coupa Drago.

-Et toi tu es obligé de me couper la parole ?

-Oui.

Hermione soupira bruyamment se retenant de ne pas lui envoyer un livre à la figure. Certes, ils étaient dans une entente cordiale depuis plusieurs mois, mais il était toujours aussi difficile de ne pas se jeter des noms d'oiseaux à chaque semblant de conversation qu'ils avaient.

-Dire quelque chose de personnelle, put lire Hermione.

-Facile, je suis beau, répondit Drago avec fierté.

-Excuse-moi mais ce n'est pas quelque chose de personnel ça.

-Oui, tu as raison. C'est une vérité générale. Je suis beau, c'est un fait.

-Non plus. Ce n'est qu'un pur mensonge.

Drago la fusilla du regard alors qu'Hermione se mettait à rire. Elle adorait le voir chuter son piédestal. Lui qui se prenait pour un Dieu sur terre, tombait très vite de son nuage avec Hermione dans le coin.

-Franchement, tu n'as pas autre chose ? lui demanda Hermione.

-Non, rien de personnel à te dire. Nous ne sommes pas ami, tu n'es pas mon psychomage – non Granger, je ne consulte pas ! - je ne vais donc rien te confier.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas jouer le jeu ?

-Parce que c'est ridicule ! répéta-til pour la énième fois. Je suis sûr que toi, tu ne me diras pas non plus un truc personnel.

-Si, affirma Hermione.

-Ah oui ? Et quoi ? J'ai hâte de l'entendre.

-Très bien… très bien…

Drago put voir les joues d'Hermione devenir toutes rouges et comprit qu'elle allait vraiment dire quelque chose de personnel, quelque chose que sans doute personne à part lui ne saurait. Hermione allait lui prouver qu'elle avait l'audace de lui confier quelque chose à lui, le premier élèves de Poudlard qu'elle détestait tout simplement parce que McGonagall l'avait demandé.

-Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse d'Harry ni de Ron. Le seul Gryffondor pour qui je suis déjà tombée amoureuse était… Dean.

-Dean Thomas ? répéta Drago alors qu'Hermione rougissait de plus en plus. Drago se mit à sourire avant de rire et de s'arrêter brutalement dû à un coup de livre sur la tête.

-Non mais tu es complètement folle Granger !

-Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à te moquer de moi !

-Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? demanda Mrs Pince en arrivant alors que Drago se massait la tête. Miss Granger veuillez descendre du rebord de cette fenêtre !

-Elle m'a frappé avec un livre ! cafta Drago.

-Il m'a insulté ! mentit Hermione.

-C'est pas vrai !

-Taisez-vous ! Je ne tolérerai pas un seul haussement de ton de votre part ! La prochaine fois que je vous entends hurler en ces lieux, je vous retire cinquante points à chacun et vous serez interdit d'accès jusqu'à la fin de l'année !

-Non, Mrs Pince, je vous en prie ! supplia Hermione.

-Un seul haussement de ton !

Mrs Pince repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as des goûts merdiques, Granger ! reprit Drago la voix plus basse.

-Des goûts merdiques ?! Dean est beau et bien plus beau que toi !

-Tu es toujours amoureuse de lui ma parole !

-Bien sûr que non ! C'était le béguin sans importance d'une gamine de onze ans. Il me plaisait parce qu'il venait du monde moldu, comme moi, et qu'on se comprenait. J'étais un peu comme chez moi quand il me parlait de série-télé, de film ou de jeu de société moldu. Lui au moins ne me regardait pas comme tu es en train de le faire actuellement.

-Il y avait pourtant Potter. Pourquoi tu ne parlais pas de ça avec lui ?

-Parce qu'il avait d'autre chat à fouetter avec les autres qui le regardaient avec des soucoupes à la place des yeux. Bon, je trouve que je m'en suis pas mal sortie pour la première question. A toi.

-Question suivante.

-Trouillard.

-Non, j'ai simplement déjà répondu. Je suis beau et bien plus beau que Thomas.

-Mouais, dit Hermione sans conviction en se remontant sur le rebord de la fenêtre. On devrait faire un sondage pour savoir si tu es vraiment le plus beau de cette école. Bref ! reprit-elle pour couper Drago dans son envie de rétorquer. La consigne suivante est « Votre plus beau souvenir ».

-Ca c'est facile, dit Drago. Ma première arrivée à Poudlard.

-Je suis pour une fois d'accord avec toi. Quoi que recevoir ma lettre était aussi un des plus beau moment de ma vie. J'avais un peu d'appréhension parce que… parce que c'est de la magie. On était en train de me dire qu'elle existait réellement, que je verrai des phénomènes qu'on dit être paranormaux chez les moldus. Puis il y a eu l'arrivée à Poudlard. Ce château est…

-Notre maison, termina Drago.

-Oui. Notre maison. Et toi ? Pourquoi c'est ta première arrivée à Poudlard ?

-Ce n'est pas seulement ma première arrivée mais toutes mes arrivées, enfin presque. Tout simplement parce que je m'y sens en sécurité. A l'époque, quand je venais ici, j'étais loin des problèmes, loin des soucis, je savais que rien ne pourrait m'arriver parce que j'étais protégé. On n'était tous protégés. Jusqu'à notre sixième année.

Drago n'en dit pas plus et Hermione comprit qu'il faisait allusion à cette fameuse nuit où il avait fait entrer des mangemorts dans le château. Cette fameuse nuit où Dumbledore était mort. Hermione constata que Drago était encore très affecté par cet événement, bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

-Harry ne t'en veux pas tu sais. Après tout ce qu'on a traversé, il sait que ce n'était pas de ta faute.

Drago eut un sourire en coin avant de regarder Hermione dans les yeux.

-Tu es essaies de me remonter le moral, là ?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est nécessaire ?

-Consigne suivante, demanda Drago.

-Dire quelque chose qui nous rend triste. Quand j'ai eu six ans, j'ai perdu mon grand-père. C'était le seul grand-parent que j'avais. Les autres étaient tous décédé avant ma naissance. Je le voyais tout le temps. On allait le voir tout les week-end chez-lui. Ma mère n'aimait pas le savoir seul, mais il refusait de quitter la maison où il avait vécu avec ma grand-mère. Une vraie tête de mule.

-Tu dois sûrement tenir de lui.

-C'est ce que mes parents me disent. Enfin, il était venu un week-end à la maison. J'avais passé tout mon temps avec lui. Il m'avait promis de revenir la semaine suivante, comme toutes les semaines d'ailleurs, mais il n'est pas venu. Mes parents se sont inquiétés. Le téléphone sonnait dans le vide et ses amis ne l'avaient pas vu du week-end. Mes parents se sont donc rendus chez-lui et… ils l'ont trouvé assis dans son fauteuil, à côté d'un tourne-disque avec une photo de ma grand-mère entre ses mains. Crise cardiaque. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il était mort de tristesse. Qu'il avait subit un chagrin d'amour pendant dix ans.

Drago put voir Hermione essuyer ses larmes. Ils ne savaient pas trop quoi dire. Ils n'avait pas connu ses grands-parents lui, par contre il y avait bien une chose qui le rendait triste. Drago s'avança vers Hermione et s'assit à côté d'elle sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

-Je suis désolée pour ton grand-père.

-Oh, ce n'est rien. C'était il y a douze ans. Mais il est vrai que lorsque j'y pense, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de verser une petite larme. J'adorais mon grand-père et il est vrai que j'étais sa petite fille préférée, dit-elle en souriant à travers ses larmes. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui te rend triste ?

-Mes parents, répondit immédiatement Drago.

-Tes parents ?

-Oui. Tu sais qu'ils ont fuit après à la fin de la guerre. Et bien c'est ça qui me rend triste. Le fait qu'ils soient partis et qu'ils m'aient laissé ici. Bon, je ne manque de rien et je ne manquerait jamais de rien, mais je pense qu'ils auraient pu me l'annoncer autrement que par lettre en disant « Drago, on s'en va loin. Prends soin de toi. »

-Ils t'ont laissé seul ?

-Non. J'ai l'elfe de maison.

Hermione lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

-Hermione Granger, grande défenseuse des causes perdues. J'avais oublié.

-Un elfe de maison n'est pas une cause perdue. C'est un être vivant qui a droit à sa liberté, dit-elle avec conviction.

-Je n'entre pas dans ce débat Granger. J'ai ma propre opinion sur la question, tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis.

-Un elfe doit donc être maltraité et soumis à la servitude, c'est ça ?

-Débat clos, Granger.

-Non mais je veux savoir ? insista Hermione. Tu penses qu'un elfe de maison ne vaut rien ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

-Alors quoi ?

-Un elfe de maison est par nature fait pour servir. C'est comme ça. Eux-mêmes refusent d'être libres parce que c'est un honneur pour eux de servir un sorcier.

-Mais Dobby…

-Dobby était l'exception qui confirme la règle, Granger. Oui, c'est vrai que mon père le maltraitait et c'est bien, en un sens, que Potter l'ait libéré. Mais à quoi était-il dévoué après ça ? A servir Potter et tu ne peux pas dire le contraire. Même s'il n'était pas son maître, Dobby le servait quand même parce que c'était dans sa nature. Alors tu auras beau vouloir les défendre Granger, ce sera en vain, parce qu'un elfe de maison est fait pour servir et que pour lui, c'est un honneur d'entrer dans une famille pour ça.

Hermione en était restée bouche bée. Elle n'avait jamais vu cette vision des elfes de maison. Elle avait toujours pensé que les elfes étaient malheureux dans leur condition. Bon il est vrai que Ron lui avait dit la même chose avec beaucoup moins de calme, mais dit par Drago qui lui voyait des elfes plus souvent qu'elle, lui donnait encore plus envie de réfléchir sur le cas « Elfe de maison – Tous égaux »

-J'ai mon opinion et je ne changerai pas d'avis, lui dit-elle également.

-Comme tu veux. Consigne suivante ?

-Dire quelque chose qui vous angoisse ou vous fait peur. L'échec.

-Le contraire m'aurait étonné, dit Drago en pouffant de rire.

-Non tu ne comprends pas. Je viens d'une famille où on réussit tout ce qu'on entreprend. Mes parents sont dentistes – ils réparent les dents. Tu ne sais pas le nombre d'année d'études qu'il faut faire pour en arriver là. J'ai un oncle avocat, un autre juge. J'ai une cousine qui travaille à Scotland Yard aussi…

-Scotland Yard ? répéta Drago sans comprendre.

-Laisse tomber… Bref, il n'y a que des gens très intelligents dans ma famille et on a tous été dans le même pensionnat. Tous sauf moi. Je devais y aller, mais j'ai reçu ma lettre pour Poudlard. Quand mes parents ont annoncé que j'irai dans un pensionnat en Ecosse, le reste de ma famille m'a regardé comme si mes parents m'envoyaient dans une sorte de maison de correction parce que j'avais dérobé une banque. J'étais différente, dans tous les sens du terme. Alors pour leur prouver que je suis comme eux, je m'acharne au travail. Je suis autodidacte de nature, mais j'ai mis les bouchés double.

-Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda Drago comme s'il n'avait pas écouté ce qu'elle avait dit. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu es une brillante sorcière et qu'apparemment, le reste de ta famille ne le sait pas, alors cesse de travailler pour eux et continue de travailler pour toi.

-Ouais… Tu as sans doute raison.

-Sache une chose Granger, j'ai toujours raison. Ou alors… tu les réunis cet été, tu leur dis que tu es une brillante sorcière qui a vécu des choses extraordinaires – dis-leur que tu as braquer une banque à dos de dragon – et tu les menaces de leur lancer un sort.

-Ce sont des gens de ma famille, Malefoy ! dit Hermione presque horrifiée. Je ne peux pas faire ça !

-Comme tu veux. Mais arrête de t'angoisser et de te tuer au travail pour eux. C'est… idiot.

-Je ne suis pas idiote Malefoy ! s'indigna Hermione.

-Je sais, mais ce que tu fais est idiot.

-Très bien, dit-elle vexée. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'angoisse dans la vie ?

-Pas grand chose, maintenant.

-Oh. Et avant ?

-Avant ?

Drago ne répondit pas, tournant la tête pour regarder à travers la fenêtre. Il voyait du mouvement dans la serre numéro deux, des joueurs de Quiddich s'entraîner, d'autres flâner sur l'herbe. L'angoisse monta soudainement avant qu'il ne se dise que c'était totalement ridicule.

-Tu ne veux pas me dire ? demanda Hermione.

-Si. Ma dernière grosse angoisse, ma peur, a été le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lorsqu'on était en quatrième année, je savais qu'il reviendrait, je ne savais pas comment, ni quand, mais je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

-Comment tu l'as su ?

-Mon père avait peur. Il était beaucoup plus distant avec ma mère et moi. Beaucoup plus à cran. Pour être honnête mon père n'avait pas envie de retourner auprès de lui. Il avait promis à ma mère qu'il ne le ferait pas mais il avait peur et ne pouvait pas fuir. Et puis c'était le seul moyen de nous protéger.

-Dumbledore aurait pu vous protéger.

-Non Granger tu ne comprends pas. Mon père ne voulait plus être un mangemort, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'adhérait pas à ses convictions. Il ne voulait plus prendre parti à la cruauté qui se déroulerait. Mais je savais que dès qu'il reviendrait, mon père accourait. C'est ce qui s'est passé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu et tout ce que je craignais est arrivé. J'avais tout imaginé, tout, sauf ça.

Drago passa frénétiquement sa main gauche sur son avant-bras droit, là où la marque des ténèbres était inscrite. Hermione regarda Drago tête baissée, fixant le sol et en ressentit une profonde tristesse. Cet exercice était vraiment bizarre mais on se prenait vite au jeu de la confidence. Avec toute la délicatesse qu'elle avait, Hermione lui caressa délicatement la joue. Drago sursauta un peu avant de fermer les yeux et d'apprécier cette caresse.

-Je suis désolée que tu aies vécu ça.

-Il ne faut pas. On a tous été malmenés dans cette affaire. Il reste des consignes ?

-Trois. « Confiez un secret à votre interlocuteur », « Où vous verriez-vous dans dix ans » et « Dire un compliment à votre interlocuteur ». Ca va être dur ça.

-A qui le dis-tu. Confier un secret ? Ce n'est pas un peu pareil que dire quelque chose de personnel ?

-Peut-être qu'un secret est quelque chose de plus intime. Donc le « Je suis beau comme un dieu » ne fonctionne pas.

-Ah ! Mince ! Moi qui pensais pouvoir passer à la trappe, dit Drago en plaisantant.

-Et non tu ne vas pas pouvoir y échapper.

-On peut faire autre chose que le secret ?

-Bien sûr.

-Et bien dans dix ans, j'aimerais être apprécié pour ce que je suis et non pour le nom que je porte.

-Je comprends, dit Hermione. Je suis sûre que ça pourra être possible. Je veux dire que ça doit sûrement l'être avec Parkinson, Zabini et Nott mais ça le sera sûrement dans le futur.

-Et toi ?

-Moi ? Tu vas trouver ça banal mais j'aimerais bien être heureusement en amour.

-C'est bien une réplique de fille ça, dit Drago en riant.

-Tu veux que je te donne de nouveau un coup de livre sur la tête ? menaça Hermione en prenant un livre dans les mains.

-Non, non ça ira. J'ai une bosse sur la tête. Sérieusement Granger, à part trouver le grand amour chez Weasley (Hermione le fusilla du regard) tu te vois comment dans dix ans ?

-Membre du Magenmagot et grand défenseur des causes perdues.

-Pas crédible. Mais aïe ! Espèce de folle ! dit Drago en prenant bien soin de ne pas crier.

-Bien fait, dit Hermione en souriant avant de lui tirer la langue. Bon maintenant tu préfère quoi ? Le compliment ou le secret ?

-Un mélange des deux. Le compliment découle du secret.

-Oh ! Donc le secret me concerne ?

-Oui, mais tu me promets de ne le dire à personne.

-C'est un secret Malefoy. C'est fait pour que je ne le dise pas.

-Très bien. Ce n'est vraiment pas facile à dire alors je vais prendre ce livre que tu as entre les mains pour qu'il n'atterrisse pas de nouveau sur ma tête. Alors mon secret c'est que… je…

-Oui ?

-Je… Bon sang, ce n'est vraiment pas facile à dire.

-Lance-toi. Dis-le comme si tu arrachais un pansement, conseilla Hermione.

-Ok… J'ai eu le béguin pour toi.

Hermione resta bouchée face à cette déclaration. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, mais certainement pas à ça. Drago Malefoy ne pouvait pas avoir eu le béguin pour elle.

-Tu mens, affirma-t-elle.

-Non, je ne mens pas.

-Bien sûr que tu mens. Tu me détestes ! Tu ne pouvais pas avoir le béguin pour moi et me détester en même temps. A moins que tu sois schizophrène, ce dont je doute fortement. Alors tu mens.

-Non.

-Si !

-Mais non, enfin ! Je sais quand même ce que je dis Granger, s'emporta Drago. Oui j'ai eu le béguin pour toi. J'ai mis du temps à le comprendre parce qu'en effet tout m'énervait chez-toi. Ta façon de t'exprimer, de tout savoir sur tout, d'avoir des meilleures notes que moi, d'être amie avec Potter alors qu'il m'avait rejeté. Ça m'énervait, tu m'énervais donc je te faisais du mal avec les insultes que je connaissais ! Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec ton sang. Puis en grandissant j'ai compris que tu ne m'énervais pas mais – et on en vient au compliment – tu me fascinais. La seule fille du château qui me fascinait comme ça était Pansy et Pansy est ma meilleure amie, alors ça m'énervait encore plus. Donc non, je ne te détestais pas, du moins pas pour ce que tu crois.

Hermione ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Elle attendait que Drago lui dise que c'était une blague et lui confie un autre secret mais ce moment n'arriva pas et Drago n'arrêtait pas de la regarder. Ses yeux ne reflétaient aucune raillerie, aucun mensonge, pas une mesquinerie, simplement de l'attente.

-C'est à moi ? dit-elle avec difficulté.

-Oui, sauf si tu veux qu'on en reste là.

-Non, non. Je vais commencer par le compliment. J'adore tes yeux. Comme toutes les filles de cette école j'imagine, mais je te le dis quand même. Je trouve ça assez fascinant quand il change de couleur en fonction de tes émotions. Bleu ou gris, ça dépend.

-J'aime bien les tiens aussi, avoua Drago.

-Un compliment à la fois, tu veux. Il faut déjà que je me remette de ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure. Bon place au secret.

Hermione se leva et regarda entre les étagères s'assurant qu'il n'y ait ni de regards ni d'oreilles indiscrets. Elle se mit en face de Drago et enleva sa robe de sorcier.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Drago.

-Je te montre d'abord, je t'en parle après. Personne ne sait, exceptés mes parents. Tu seras le premier sorcier à savoir. Même Harry, Ron et Ginny ne savent pas.

Drago fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit Hermione retirer son pull et commencer à déboutonner le haut de sa chemise.

-Eh ! Non mais tu es folle ! Tu sais qu'on est dans la bibliothèque, Granger ?

-Et alors ? Tu as peur ?

-De te voir sans ta chemise ? Non. De Mrs Pince ? Oui. Rhabille-toi !

-Quand je t'aurai montré mon secret. Remets-toi à ta place.

-Mais…

-Allez !

Drago obéit non sans un « complètement timbrée ». Cela ne l'empêcha pas se rincer l'œil sur le soutien-gorge noir d'Hermione et sa silhouette fin et pâle. Une fois la chemise ouverte, elle s'avança vers lui, se tourna et enleva la chemise. Drago put donc voir le secret d'Hermione ou les secrets d'Hermione, car il y en avait deux. Des tatouages. Il y avait une rose à l'épaule droite, et au niveau de sa chute de rein il y avait la devise de Poudlard.

-Ce sont des vrais ?

-Evidemment. Quel intérêt d'avoir des faux, répondit Hermione toujours dos à lui. Tu vois la rose ? C'était la fleur préférée de mon grand-père. En plus de ça, il disait que c'était la fleur qui correspondait en tout point à ma grand-mère. Il disait qu'elle était très belle avec un caractère bien trempé. Une rose. Tu vois la devise de Poudlard que…

-Que tu as mise à un endroit assez suggestif, je trouve, dit Drago qui se retenait de tout son être pour ne pas la toucher.

-C'est vrai. Et j'en est un troisième, dit Hermione en remettant sa chemise.

-Un troisième ? Où ?

Hermione se tourna face à Drago et celui-ci pu voir le blason de Poudlard sur la hanche droite d'Hermione.

-J'ai hésité entre Gryffondor et Poudlard et j'ai choisi Poudlard. Mes parents n'ont jamais compris pourquoi je voulais me faire des tatouages. Il faut dire que je ne leur ai jamais donné la vraie raison.

-Tu vas me la donner ?

-Je viens de me déshabiller devant toi alors tant qu'à faire… Je suis Hermione Granger. En plus d'être amie avec Harry, je suis considérée comme un rat de bibliothèque qui passe sa vie le nez fourré dans les bouquins, qui n'a pas de vie sociale et qui, par dessus le marché est… coincée pour ne pas dire prude. Alors j'ai voulu faire quelque chose d'un peu fantaisiste pour casser cette image. Je n'aime pas les piercings alors j'ai choisi les tatouages. Mais comme tu peux le constater, les tatouages sont à des endroits qu'on ne voit uniquement si je le veux bien. Donc personne ne sait, à part toi maintenant.

-Et tes parents ont accepté que tu te fasses trois tatouages ?

-Je suis une bonne élève Malefoy, j'ai droit à des cadeaux de temps en temps. Un par an. J'ai commencé par la rose. Tu vas sûrement trouver ça bête mais quand je me suis fait le deuxième tatouage, je me suis sentie plus femme. C'est assez vexant quand on ne te voit pas comme la jeune femme que tu voudrais être. Entre Harry qui me surprotège en pseudo grand frère et Ron qui me voit comme son… pote, j'aimerais bien qu'on me vois comme une vraie fille, qu'un garçon me regarde parce que je suis une jolie fille et pas parce que…

Hermione ne finit pas sa phrase car Drago avait foncé sur elle pour l'embrasser. Très surprise, Hermione se recula et regarda Drago, les yeux complètement exorbités.

-Malefoy, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Tu es fou !

-J'embrasse une jolie fille.

-Mais on se déteste !

-Et alors ?

Hermione sembla considérer cet argument un instant avant de l'accepter et de se jeter elle-même sur Drago pour l'embrasser. Celui-ci posa ses mains sur hanches l'approcha un peu plus de lui.

-Hermione Granger en soutien-gorge devant moi, je suis en train de rêver.

-Profites-en, ça n'arrivera pas tous les jours, répondit Hermione en souriant.

Cette heure était en dehors de l'espace temps. Ce baiser était hors de la réalité, ils en profitait donc et en appréciait la saveur.

-J'ai une idée pour la photo que je vais prendre de toi, dit Drago.

-Moi aussi.

-Mais il faut que tu enlèves ton soutien-gorge.

-Pardon ? fit Hermione en se reculant brutalement. Espèce de pervers, il est hors de question que je montre ma poitrine à toute la classe !

-Ta poitrine, ça il en est hors de question, tes tatouages, oui.

-Quoi ? Mais…

-Tu m'as dis que tes tatouages te faisaient sentir plus femme, non ? Alors on va montrer à la classe que tu en es une et pour ça, il faut que je prenne tes tatouages en photos.

-On va se faire virer pour une photo comme ça !

-Bien sûr que non ! McGonagall t'adore et elle ne me virera pas, mes parents ne sont pas là. Allez (il lui donna un autre baiser) enlève ta chemise et ton soutien-gorge. Je te guiderai ensuite.

Drago prit l'appareil photo alors qu'Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en obéissant. Drago prit soin de ne pas la regarder se déshabiller. Il ne voulait pas recevoir un troisième coup de livre sur la tête.

-Je peux ? risqua Drago.

-Oui. Si Mrs Pince débarque on est mort.

-C'est pour ça qu'elle ne viendra pas, dit Drago en se retournant. Il resta immobile un instant à regarder Hermione tentant de cacher sa poitrine tant bien que mal.

-Ça va, tu te rinces bien l'œil ? dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui, j'avoue que c'est mieux que dans mes rêves.

-Je te déteste.

-Mets-toi de trois/quart dos, s'il te plait, dit Drago sans prêter attention à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Ma réputation est ruinée, bousillée, liquidée, dit Hermione. Je vais te tuer une fois sortis de cette bibliothèque.

-Regarde l'objectif.

Hermione obéit et le flash parti. La photo était prise.

-Qui a un appareil photo ? hurla Mrs Pince. Si j'attrape celui-ci qui a prit une photo d'un vieil ouvrage je le vire à coup de pied dans le derrière !

-Vite, dépêche-toi, habille-toi Granger !

Hermione ne prit même pas le temps de mettre son soutien-gorge et de fermer sa chemise. Elle mit sa robe de sorcier et suivit Drago jusqu'à la sortie !

-C'était moins une, dit-il. La photo est très jolie Granger, crois-moi.

Drago se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser mais Hermione tourna tête et les lèvres de Drago atterrirent sur sa joue.

-A cause de toi je me promène la poitrine à l'air ! Tu vas me le payer cher Malefoy et tout de suite !

-Où tu vas ?

-Dans mon dortoir chercher du maquillage. Crois-moi, tu seras très belle… Narcissa…

-Quoi ?! Non !

_**Fin.**_

Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je sais qu'une Hermione qui se déshabille dans la bibliothèque, c'est un peu gros, mais je me suis quand même amusé à l'écrire

A bientôt, peut-être avec un autre couple (je ne me suis pas encore décidé).

**Gouline971**


	2. Harry et Pansy

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Me revoilà avec un autre couple et d'autres petites confidences qui se passent entre **Harry et Pansy** (Kamomille ! ) L'écriture de ce chapitre a été très rapide !

Je vous laisse déguster ce petit chapitre plein de bonne nourriture ^^ (oui, oui)

**Bonne Lecture !**

_**Emma : **_« un truc pourri écrit par une pré-ado de 11 ans » Mon dieu j'ai eu de la chance Il va falloir que tu me dises ce qui t'a fait penser ça pour que je tente de changer le résumé, parce que ça me fait quand même un peu peur… Mais je suis contente si tu as apprécié l'histoire malgré l'aversion que tu as pour ce couple. J'imagine que celui-là ne te plaira pas non plus mais qui sait, peut-être que tu auras une révélation en les lisant. Oui, Hermione avec des tatouages, Hermione qui se déshabille devant Drago et dans la bibliothèque : ça fait un peu beaucoup pour un seul OS, mais j'assume ce choix. Je voulais une Hermione comme ça. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

_**Confidences entre Harry et Pansy**_

-Pourquoi on va dans les cuisines ? demanda Harry en suivant Pansy.

-Pourquoi ? Ca te dérange d'être là ? lui demanda-t-elle en le regardant.

-Non mais…

-Bon écoute, on va passer une heure ensemble à se confier nos plus noirs secrets, alors autant que ce soit dans un endroit où on aura des gâteaux et des tartes à volonté, tu ne crois pas ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Il regardait les elfes de maison se hâter près de Pansy pour lui présenter des pâtisseries et du jus sur une des tables de la cuisine. Un des elfes poussa même Harry pour l'inciter à s'asseoir près d'elle.

-Ne sont-ils pas adorables, Potter ? Au petit soin pour nous pendant une heure. Merci ! leur dit-elle alors que les elfes leur faisaient la révérence. Alors Potter, dis-moi tout ! Je veux tout savoir sur le grand Harry Potter, sauveur des demoiselles en détresse.

-Sauveur de demoiselles en détresse, répéta-t-il sidéré. Tu en as d'autre comme ça ?

-Héros de bas étages, héros du Dimanche, sauveur de vieille dame ou encore…

-Ca va, ca va. Je crois avoir saisi le truc.

-Je plaisante Potter. Je sais bien que tu nous as tous sauvé d'une mort certaine, reprit Pansy en mordant dans un muffin au chocolat. Alors, par quelle confidence tu veux commencer, Potter ?

-Par le début. Je pense que ça serait pas mal. Je commence ?

-Si tu veux bien.

-Tout le monde pense que j'ai toujours été aimé, apprécié et que j'ai cherché la célébrité quand j'étais plus jeune. Mais c'est faux. Pas mal de personnes pensent que malgré la mort de mes parents, j'ai vécu dans une bonne famille qui m'a bien élevé et a pris soin de moi, mais c'est faux. Je n'ai jamais été choyé. J'ai vécu dans le monde des moldus mais ma tante et mon oncle m'ont toujours détesté parce qu'ils savaient que j'étais un sorcier. Etre sorcier pour eux était comme être moldu pour Voldemort… en moins meurtrier bien sûr.

-Ben dis-donc, ça c'est personnel. Tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié.

-C'est personnel mais je m'en fiche. Je ne les vois plus et je suis heureux d'être sorcier.

-Je comprends. Ce sont des idiots dans ta famille. Je suis sûre qu'ils n'auraient pas fait le quart de ce que tu as fait ces dernières années.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi. Bon et toi. Qu'as-tu de personnel à me dire ?

Pansy fit mine de réfléchir en buvant son jus de citrouille.

-Je m'appelle Pansy Gertrude Parkinson.

-Gertrude ?! répéta Harry en grimaçant.

-Oui, Gertrude. Je n'assume pas. C'est le nom d'une arrière grande tante que ma mère admirait, bref ça va me coller à la peau jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, dit-elle dans un exagération de désespoir.

-Et c'est ça qui est personnel pour toi ? Je suis déçu.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi franchement ? Je ne vais pas te dire quelque chose de vraiment personnel.

-Et pourquoi pas ? dit Harry. Je t'ai bien parlé de ma famille qui me déteste. Il n'y a que mes amis qui le savent. Tu n'es pas mon amie et tu le sais.

-Il n'y a que mes amis aussi qui savent que je m'appelle Gertrude, et tu le sais maintenant.

-Qui sait. Tu m'as peut-être menti.

-Demande à Drago et tu verras.

-Tu sais très bien que je n'irai rien demander à Malefoy.

-Alors la discussion est close, conclut Pansy. A moi de choisir. Dire votre plus beau souvenir.

-Ma première arrivée à Poudlard, dirent-ils en même temps.

Harry et Pansy se regardèrent dans les yeux avant de sourire mutuellement.

-Les grands esprits se rencontrent, dit-elle.

-Tu as un grand esprit ? Je n'étais pas au courant, la taquina Harry.

-Espèce de goujat ! lui dit Pansy en lui lançant un cookie qu'Harry esquiva en riant. Sache Potter que ton esprit est aussi minuscule que celui d'un troll.

-Pas crédible pour un sou vu ce que je viens d'accomplir.

-Et vantard en plus de ça ! Tu ne trouveras jamais de copine avec ce comportement.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je n'en cherche pas pour l'instant.

-Des tas de sorcières vont être déçues.

-Ce n'est pour l'instant pas mon problème. Ce qui te rend triste ? reprit Harry.

-Rien, répondit fièrement Pansy.

-Ouais, c'est ça.

-C'est la vérité.

-On a tous quelque chose qui nous rend triste. Si tu ne dis qu'il n'y a rien, c'est que tu n'as pas de cœur, or je suis sûr que tu en as un.

-Evidemment que j'ai un cœur ! s'indigna Pansy.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui peut bien rendre triste Pansy Parkinson ?

Pansy perdit son sourire. Elle savait très bien ce qui la rendait triste et si elle le disait, elle savait qu'Harry se moquerait d'elle parce qu'au fond, c'était plus une angoisse qu'un sentiment de tristesse qu'elle ressentait. Mais elle avait une autre angoisse, une vraie angoisse.

-Ce… ce qui me rend triste… c'est de quitter Poudlard. On est bien ici. On est protégé, comme dans un cocon. Mais on va bientôt partir et… Je ne peux pas dire que je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire, mais j'ai peur d'échouer.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire ? demanda Harry.

-Je te le dirai plus tard, promis. C'est encore autre chose et c'est plutôt bien parce que je n'en ai parlé à personne, tu seras le premier. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, j'en parlerai plus tard. A toi. Qu'est-ce qui te rend triste ?

-La seule et unique chose qui me rende triste, outre le fait que j'aurais voulu connaître mes parents, c'est la mort de Sirius. Même si Bellatrix est morte, même si la guerre est terminée, qu'il y a eu d'autres victimes, je crois que je ne me remettrais jamais de sa mort. Je me repasse la scène sans cesse dans la tête. C'était tellement rapide. Je le vois à chaque fois passer à travers l'arche. Je sais qu'elle l'a tué mais je me dis souvent que si j'avais été plus rapide, j'aurais peut-être au moins pu retenir son corps.

-Tu te fais du mal Potter. Au lieu de penser à ce que tu aurais pu faire, pense au bon moment que tu as passé avec Sirius Black.

-Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais Sirius a passé treize ans à Azkaban, un an en fuite et l'autre enfermé dans sa maison. Des bons moments, il n'y a pas eu tant que ça.

-Je vois. C'était un martyr, tu es un martyr, nous sommes tous des martyrs.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, répondit Harry sur la défensive. J'ai simplement dit ce qui me rendait triste c'est tout et ça c'est triste ! Ce qui te rend triste n'est en fait qu'une angoisse de gamine !

-Une angoisse de gamine ? s'emporta Pansy. Tu veux que je te dise ce qui m'angoisse vraiment, Potter ? Peut-être que là tu redescendras de ton trône de héros ! Ce qui est une vraie angoisse pour moi c'est qu'une fois sortie de ce château avec le diplôme en poche, on continue de me considérer comme la trainée que je ne suis pas ! Voilà ce qui m'angoisse !

Ce fut à ce moment-là que les portes de la cuisine s'ouvrirent pour faire place à Blaise et Lavande qui regardaient Pansy debout rouge de rage, avec des yeux de tueur, fixée sur Harry.

-C'est prit, constata Lavande.

-Tout va bien ? demanda Blaise à Pansy.

-Oui, dit-elle sans le regarder. Laissez-nous.

-Tu es sûre ?

-J'ai dit dehors !

Blaise n'insista pas et quitta la pièce avec Lavande qui semblait bien désolée pour Harry.

-Trainée ? répéta Harry. Mais…

-Oh ne fais pas semblant Potter ! Je suis sûre que tu fais parti de ceux qui crachait sur moi. Alors quel était mon tableau de chasse ? Drago évidemment, Blaise, Théodore et d'autres ! La liste est longue. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce qu'apparemment il est inconcevable pour les gens de cette école qu'une fille soit amie uniquement avec des garçons.

-Hermione est amie avec Ron et moi et même Neville.

-Ginny Wesaley et Luna Lovegood, également. Ca ne compte pas. Et puis Granger a d'autres soucis. Tu sais, je me suis toujours dit que je ne ferai jamais attention aux commérages, que j'étais au-dessus de tout ça, que je valais mieux que ça. Je savais qui étaient mes amis et qui étaient mes ennemis. Seulement un jour, alors que j'allais dans la grande salle, j'ai entendu dire que j'étais responsable de la mononucléose qui avait sévi dans l'enceinte de l'école à force d'avoir fréquenté tous les garçons du château ! En tant normal, j'aurais mouché la personne qui avait osé dire ça, mais quand j'ai vu que c'était une fille de onze ans qui l'avait dit… je me suis bêtement mise à pleurer en me rendant compte de la réputation de Marie couche-toi là que j'avais eu sans le mériter !

Pansy s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait au moment où les larmes atterrirent à la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle s'assit subitement et vit plusieurs elfes lui tendre des mouchoirs, des gâteaux et des boissons pour la réconforter. Elle les remercia avec un sourire.

-Je ne suis pas une traînée, reprit-elle. Je n'ai pas fait le quart de ce qu'on raconte et je ne suis sortie qu'avec un seul garçon. Ca a duré le temps d'un été et j'avais 16 ans.

Harry était plutôt gêné. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Pansy aurait des angoisses, surtout concernant les qu'en dira-t-on. Il pensait comme elle, qu'elle était au-dessus de tout ça. Mais Pansy était comme tout le monde, humaine.

-Tu sais, je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais une Marie couche-toi là. Oui, je fais parti de ceux qui n'ont pas dit que du bien de toi, - comme toi tu n'as pas dit que du bien de moi – mais on se détestait à ce moment là.

-Parce que tu ne me détestes plus ? dit Pansy surprise.

-Je te déteste moins, répondit Harry en souriant.

Pansy se mit à sourire également en essuyant ses larmes.

-Dargo est mon meilleur ami, lui dit-elle. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans lui. Il est tout pour moi. Il est mon roc, même si en ce moment c'est plus lui qui a besoin de moi que moi besoin de lui. Je peux tout lui dire. Blaise est mon petit trublion. Si j'ai besoin de rire, c'est lui que je vais voir. Théo est celui que je vais voir quand j'ai besoin d'être au calme de et manière grise. Je m'entends bien avec Daphné et Millicent, mais ça ne sera jamais aussi fort qu'avec les garçons. Et puis il y a des avantages à être la seule fille de la bande. Je suis un peu comme leur reine, dit Pansy en reprenant son petit air hautain qu'Harry avait l'habitude de voir.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant ça.

-Je parle trop n'est-ce pas ? constata-t-elle.

-Non. Ca ne me dérange pas. Je te vois sous un autre jour et c'est une bonne chose. Et puis ça me permet également de réfléchir un peu plus à ma propre angoisse.

-Et quelle est-elle ?

-J'ai beau remuer ça dans tout les sens. Ce qui m'angoisse et m'angoissera toujours sera perdre un proche. Je sais que ça n'arrivera plus avant un moment mais j'ai toujours cette peur qu'Hermione et Ron décèdent.

-Tu es beaucoup trop morbide Potter. Tu n'as pas une angoisse plus joyeuse comme, « J'ai peur des pastèques » ou un truc comme « J'ai peur de la fin du monde. » Mais peur de perdre un proche… Tout le monde a cette peur.

-Mais elle ne hante pas tout le monde. Moi si.

-Tu es bizarre Potter.

-Qui ne l'est pas ?

-Moi.

Harry regarda Pansy longuement, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était aussi bizarre que lui. Cette dernière haussa les épaules en mordant dans un cookie.

-Tu n'es pas un peu écoeuré par toute cette pâtisserie ? demanda Harry en grimaçant.

-Non. Je pourrais en manger jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

-Ça tombe bien parce que la fin de tes jours, c'est aujourd'hui.

-Ah, ah. Je meurs de rire. Un verre de lait ? proposa Pansy.

-Non merci. On passe au secret ?

-Oui. C'est quoi ton secret ?

-Ne te moque pas mais quand j'étais petit je rêvais d'être guitariste dans un groupe de rock.

-Guitariste dans un groupe de rock ? répéta Pansy.

-Oui.

Cette dernière partie dans un grand fou rire en répétant « Potter… Rocker ! »

-Tu as dit que tu ne te moquerais pas ! s'indigna Harry.

-J'ai mentit ! reprit Pansy en riant. Dis, tu as prévenu les Bizarr' Sisters qu'il leur manquait un membre ?

-Ah, ah ! Je suis mort de rire !

-Oh ça va ! J'ai pleuré comme une madeleine, j'ai bien le droit de rire un peu. Tu serais sexy en rocker, dit-elle en souriant.

-Arrête, dit Harry en rougissant.

-Si, si, je t'assure. Tout de noir vêtu avec du khôl sur les yeux…

Et Pansy repartit dans un autre fou rire alors qu'Harry lui balançait des miettes de cookies au visage.

-On ne gâche pas la nourriture, Potter ! Plus sérieusement quels groupes de musique t'a donné cette envie quand tu étais petit ?

-Queen, Rolling Stone, Beatles, The Cure, U2.

-Je ne connais aucun de ces groupes.

-C'est normal, ce sont des moldus. Mais c'est de la très bonne musique qui n'a rien à voir avec la caricature des Bizarr'Sisters. Je te ferai écouter si ça t'intéresse.

Pansy fut assez surprise de la proposition mais acquiesça sans rien dire en buvant une gorgée de lait.

-Quel est ton secret ? demanda Harry.

-Mon secret ? fit Pansy. Il y a plusieurs partis dans ce secret dont tu seras le seul à être au courant.

-Je suis tout ouïe.

-Je cuisine.

-Tu cuisines ? répéta Harry presque ahuri.

-Oui je cuisine. Enfin, je fais des pâtisseries. J'adore ça. Gâteau, tarte, biscuits, cookies ! C'est mon truc.

-Tu cuisines, répéta Harry. C'est pour ça que tu m'as emmené ici ? Gourmande, va !

-Oui je suis gourmande. Le truc c'est que… je ne suis pas autorisée à cuisiner.

-Comment ça ?

-Je suis une fille de bonne famille. On ne s'abaisse pas à faire ce genre de « corvée » quand on vient d'une bonne famille. Seulement ce n'est pas une corvée pour moi, c'est un vrai plaisir ! Remuer les ingrédients, les voir se transformer et prendre vie dans le four avant de les déguster avec envie ! Mais mes parents ne comprennent rien à tout ça.

-Et tu cuisines où si tu ne peux pas le faire chez-toi ?

-Chez une tante qui adore ça. Son pêché mignon est le brownie, le premier gâteau qu'elle m'a appris à faire.

-Tu me ferais un brownie ?

-Dans les cuisines de Poudlard ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Tu veux goûter à une de mes pâtisseries ? demanda Pansy en guise de confirmation.

-Oui.

-Et si je t'empoisonne ?

-Tu ne le feras pas.

-D'accord ! dit Pansy toute guillerette.

Elle demanda aux elfes de maisons si elle pouvait avoir de quoi faire un brownie. Les elfes lui avaient donné le gâteau tout prêt. Elle dût batailler plusieurs minutes avec l'aide d'Harry pour leur faire comprendre qu'elle voulait elle-même faire le gâteau. Ils avaient cédé contre leur gré. Harry pouvait voir la joie sur le visage de Pansy.

-Quel est l'autre parti de ton secret ?

-Un de mes rêves serait d'ouvrir un salon de thé, répondit Pansy en blanchissant ses œufs. Un petit endroit convivial où on dégusterait mes pâtisseries autour d'une bonne tasse de thé, tout ça dans la bonne humeur. Tout serait fait maison et de bonne qualité bien sûr. J'adorerais avoir mon endroit à moi où les gens seraient heureux de se rendre parce qu'ils y vivraient les plus beaux moments de leur vie. Oui… c'est un de mes rêves.

-C'est un très beau rêve. Une très belle ambition, dit Harry.

-Tu trouves ?

-Oui ! Comparer à mon rêve de rocker ringard, le tien est beaucoup plus concret.

-Merci. Le problème c'est que... à part la pâtisserie, je n'y connais rien. Gestion, finance… ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc. Alors j'ai envoyé un dossier de candidature pour une formation à Gringotts. Ils m'ont envoyé une réponse aujourd'hui, dit-elle en sortant l'enveloppe de sa robe de sorcier.

-C'est génial ! s'exclama Harry.

-Je ne l'ai pas ouverte. J'ai peur de ce que je peux y trouver. Soit je suis acceptée et je pourrai réaliser mon rêve soit… je reste une fille de bonne famille. Tu peux me passer les petits moules, s'il te plait ?

-Je pourrais l'ouvrir pour toi si tu veux, dit Harry en lui donnant les moules.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour te libérer de cette angoisse. Je l'ouvre et je te dis si tu as été acceptée à la formation ou pas. De toute façon il faut que tu le saches.

-D'accord. D'accord, ouvre-la. Non ! Oui ! Non !

-Parkinson…, soupira Harry.

-Je mets les moules au four et tu l'ouvres après.

Pansy le fit sous les éclats de rire d'Harry. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait aussi peu sûre d'elle. Elle se retourna et fut surprise par le flash qui lui agressa les yeux.

-Voilà comment je te vois. Reine des petits gâteaux.

-Non, je ne suis pas Reine, je suis Impératrice ! Potter arrête avec cet appareil photo ! hurla-t-elle après le second flash que provoqua Harry.

Pansy s'assit près de lui alors qu'il ouvrait l'enveloppe. Il la lut dans sa tête ce qui exaspéra Pansy, pensant qu'il la lirait à haute voix.

-Alors ?

Harry leva les yeux pour la regarder et elle sut tout de suite à son regard, qu'elle n'était pas prise.

-Je suis désolé, dit Harry.

-Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-elle comme si ça ne l'affectait pas. J'aurais dû m'y attendre. Ca ne fait rien. Je resterai une fille de bonne famille, j'aurai au moins ça.

-Je suis désolé, parce qu'il va falloir que tu dises à tes parents que tu as un projet d'ouvrir un salon de thé. Tu as été prise pour la formation.

-Quoi ? fit-elle en relevant la tête et en lui arrachant presque la feuille des mains. J'ai été prise… J'ai été prise ! Mais… mais… Ta blague n'était pas drôle Potter !

-Je sais. Mais je voulais savoir si tu voulais vraiment faire cette formation et à ta réaction, je constate que non.

-Quoi ?! dit-elle presque choquée. Bien sûr que je veux faire cette formation ! Je désire faire cette formation ! Je ferai cette formation et tu verras que je serai la meilleure de… eh ! Tu viens de me balancer de la farine à la figure !

-Je sais, dit innocemment Harry. Et je vais recommencer.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Harry lui balança de nouveau de la farine à la figure. Pansy rouge et blanche de colère prit une poignée de farine qu'elle balança à la figure d'Harry. Une bataille de farine commença entre eux, donnant des sueurs froides aux elfes de maison qui essayaient tant bien que mal de préparer le dîner qui suivrait. Harry profita de cette bataille de farine pour prendre l'appareil photo et prendre Pansy « au naturel ».

-Pose ça tout de suite ! lui ordonna Pansy.

-Oh que non ! Cette photo doit représenter ce que je vois de toi et ce que je vois en ce moment, c'est une folle furieuse enfarinée !

-Tu vas me le payer, je te le garantis !

Pansy monta sur la table et, aux grands mots les grands remèdes, elle sauta presque sur Harry pour récupérer l'appareil photo. Complètement affalée sur lui, elle tenta de récupérer l'appareil photo des mains d'Harry.

-Je l'ai ! dit-elle en le brandissant tel un trophée. Alors qu'elle se relevait, Harry la rattrapa par la taille, la faisant retomber, et récupéra l'appareil photo.

-Et non ! dit-il fièrement.

-Mais rends-moi ça !

-Ce n'est pas à toi !

-Ni à toi !

Harry la prit une nouvelle fois en photo. Ils se calmèrent tout à coup et ne se parlèrent plus pendant quelques instants. Pansy en profita pour s'approcher d'Harry.

-J'aime beaucoup ton regard. C'est ça mon compliment. Le vert de tes yeux est si beau. Je ne sais pas de qui tu le tien mais je le trouve transcendant et question regard transcendant j'ai ce qu'il me faut avec Drago.

-Merci. Je les tiens de ma mère. Moi par contre c'est ton rire.

-Mon rire ? répéta Pansy.

-Oui. Tu as beau être dans la retenue et vouloir contrôler ce que tu dis, ton rire est franc. Ca, tu ne peux pas le cacher, c'est pour ça que j'aime.

-Oh. Merci.

Pansy se sentit soudainement gênée et comme à chaque fois qu'elle l'était, elle faisait quelque chose d'irréfléchi. Elle embrassa Harry. Harry n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qui se passait que ses bras entouraient déjà le corps de Pansy.

-Tu embrasses bien aussi, dit Pansy en souriant.

-Toi aussi, répondit Harry sur le même ton avant de reprendre le baiser.

-Oh mon Dieu ! dit soudainement Pansy en se reculant d'Harry.

-Quoi ?

-Mais… tu es en couple avec Ginny Weasley, non ?

-Je t'ai dis que je ne cherchais pas de copine. Donc non, je ne suis pas avec Ginny. En tout cas plus depuis un bon moment…

-Oh, c'est vrai… D'accord, dit Pansy en reprenant leur baiser.

Les elfes de maison passaient à côté d'eux comme s'ils n'existaient pas.

-Allez, viens mon rocker, dit Pansy après avoir rompu le baiser. J'ai une photo à prendre de toi.

-Et tes brownies ?

-Je les récupérerais tout à l'heure. Oh ! Mais il manque une question. Comment vous voyez-vous dans dix ans ?

-Avec une famille, répondit immédiatement Harry. Et toi ?

-Propriétaire de mon salon de thé mais surtout heureuse. Heureuse et amoureuse.

_**Fin.**_

Alors ? Alors ?

Je pense que le prochain couple sera **Ron et Daphné** (couple bizarre, comme c'est bizarre), car oui, maintenant que je suis lancée, je vais en faire plus de deux et peut-être même plus de trois couples…

Le seul soucis est que je ne posterai peut-être pas de façon régulière étant donné que je suis occupée et que rien n'est écrit à l'avance (c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, mais je suis vraiment dans le rush en ce moment) Mais ne vous en faites pas, si je dis qu'il y aura un **Ron/Daphné**, c'est qu'il y en aura bien un ! Je ferai ce que je peux pour le poster Lundi prochain.

Je vous fais des bisous.

**Gouline971**


	3. Ron et Daphné

**Hello tout le monde !**

Donc voilà les troisièmes petites confidences qui vont se passer entre **Ron et Daphné**. Ca peut paraître bizarre, je sais. Ce n'est pas un couple sur lequel j'ai déjà écrit, mais tous les autres couples sur lesquelles j'aimerais écrire sont peu communs sur cette succession de confidences,

**Bonne lecture !**

_**Muse **_: J'y avais pensé pour être honnête. Mais j'ai déjà une fin en tête et y ajouter celle-là ferait traîner l'histoire en longueur. Et merci pour la reveiw !

_**Confidences entre Ron et Daphné.**_

Ron et Daphné se retrouvèrent dans les vestiaires du château. Daphné se demandait bien ce qu'elle faisait là. Il était vrai qu'elle aimait bien s'y rendre avec certains garçons du château, mais Ron ne faisait pas parti de ce genre de garçon et être à cet endroit avec lui, relevait plus de la bizarrerie que de la luxure.

Ron se trouvait à une distance très raisonnable d'elle. Il osait à peine la regarder si bien que dès qu'il levait la tête et qu'il croisait son regard il la baissait immédiatement pour rougir.

-Je me demande franchement ce que Granger peut bien te trouver, dit soudainement Daphné en s'approchant de lui. Ca ne m'étonne pas de Brown, mais Granger… je la croyais vraiment plus intelligente que ça.

-Tu as autre chose de cassant à me dire ? rétorqua Ron en reculant.

-Oui, pourquoi tu nous as amené ici ? Tu aurais un fantasme à me confier ? dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

-Non, je n'ai rien à te confier, mais puisqu'on doit faire ce devoir bidon pendant une heure, autant jouer le jeu, non ?

-Oh oui ! J'ai hâte d'entendre ce que Ronald Weasley a à me dire.

Daphné s'assit sur le banc et tapota la place à côté d'elle pour que Ron s'y asseye. Il s'assit à deux places d'elle sans y prêter à attention.

-Tu as quelque chose de personnel à me dire, pour que je puisse le répéter ensuite ? demanda Daphné.

-Je suis bon aux échecs, dit-il de but en blanc.

-Tu es bon aux échecs ? répéta Daphné. Passionnant… Non seulement je ne suis pas dans les vestiaires pour m'envoyer en l'air mais en plus de ça, je me retrouve avec un pseudo intello des échecs. Moi qui pensais que tu étais l'idiot qui ne passait que son temps à suivre Potter comme un vulgaire petit toutou…

-Bon, écoute ça ne va pas être possible, dit Ron en se levant. Je suis tout aussi en colère que toi de devoir faire ce stupide devoir, alors arrête de faire des remarques désobligeantes à chaque fois que je dis quelque chose. Le temps passera plus vite si je ne m'imaginerai pas en train de t'étrangler afin d'assouvir mon envie de meurtre ponctuelle. Alors chacun d'entre nous joue le jeu. Ca ne prendra pas plus d'une demi-heure et on reprendra le cours de notre vie. Ca te va ?

-Moi qui pensais que tu n'élevais jamais le ton, répondit Daphné légèrement surprise par le monologue de Ron, je me suis bien trompée. Je l'aime bien ce Weasley, un peu exaspéré et en colère. Ca en serait presque sexy. Presque.

Voyant que Ron ne réagit pas à son soi-disant compliment, Daphné reprit son sérieux.

-Je masse très bien.

-Tu n'as pas comprit ce que je viens de te dire ? demanda Ron au bord de l'exaspération.

-Si et le fait que je masse bien est une des choses personnelles que j'ai à te dire. Tu es un virtuose des échecs et moi je masse bien. Je suis « l'infermière » des Serpentard. Quand un des joueurs à un muscle contracté ou froissé, je le masse. Certains en profitent, d'autres ont vraiment mal, mais je m'en fiche, j'adore ça. Excepté lorsque ce sont Crabbe et Goyle qui le réclament. Là je refuse. Ils sont bien trop dégoutants pour moi. Par contre, toi tu mériterais bien d'avoir un petit massage. Ca te va comme confidence personnelle, Weasley ?

Ron cligna des yeux, étonné de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Elle aurait pu se contenter de lui dire une simple phrase ou quelque chose de faux. Mais non, elle avait aussi décidé de jouer le jeu. Ron s'assit à une place d'elle.

-Tu dois être beaucoup plus stratège que tu ne le montres si tu es bon aux échecs. A moins que ce ne soit qu'un mensonge.

-Je bas Hermione aux échecs, répondit Ron du tac au tac.

-Ok, tu as doué, admit-elle sans même l'avoir vu jouer. On continue ? Qu'est-ce qui t'angoisse mon petit Weasley (Ron la fusilla du regard).

-Et toi ?

-J'ai posé la question la première, répondit Daphné.

-Et moi le deuxième.

-Et alors ? J'ai posé, tu réponds. Qu'est-ce qui t'angoisse ?

Ron fit mine de réfléchir alors qu'il savait très bien ce qui l'angoissait. Seulement il n'en avait parlé à personne. Bien sûr Harry et Hermione savaient ce qui l'angoissait, même Ginny et ils avaient tous les trois essayé de le réassurer dans son anxiété. Toujours est-il que c'était toujours là.

-Mon… mon angoisse est… d'être pris pour Ron Weasley, l'ami idiot d'Harry Potter et non Ron Weasley, juste Ron Weasley.

-Oh…, dit Daphné un peu surprise. Tu dis ça par rapport à ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure ?

-Non, rassure-toi. Tu n'as fait que confirmer mon angoisse. Je ne suis que « l'idiot qui ne passe son temps à suivre Potter comme un vulgaire petit toutou »

-Ecoute…

-Ce n'est pas grave, la coupa Ron. Je sais que c'est ce que tout le monde pense. Harry est et sera à jamais l'Elu, Hermione est le cerveau du Trio et moi… moi je ne suis rien.

-Tu n'es pas rien. Tu es le stratège doué aux échecs.

-Pour ce que ça m'apporte, chuchota Ron à lui-même. A toi.

-Ce qui m'angoisse. Quitter Poudlard. Je sais que c'est bateau et que ça angoisse à peu près tous les septième année de ce château, mais pour l'instant, c'est ce qui m'angoisse. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire une fois que j'aurai mon diplôme - si j'obtiens mon diplôme - alors en attendant, j'angoisse sur ça. Mais je pense aussi angoisser parce que j'ai toujours aimé descendre du train à Pré-au-Lard pour me rendre ici. Malgré les tensions qu'il y avait, je savais que je vivrai une très bonne année. J'y ai passé les meilleurs moments de ma vie et rien ne remplacera le bonheur que j'ai eu lorsque j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard.

-Je suis dans le même cas, avoua Ron. J'ai toujours eu peur de ne pas être comme mes frères. Ils sont tous doués en quelque chose et j'ai toujours cru qu'en plus de ne pas être bon en sorcellerie je serais… carrément Cracmol. Alors quand j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard, en plus d'être heureux j'ai aussi été soulagé. Mais je pense que ça a été l'apogée lorsque j'ai été placé à Gryffondor.

-Poudlard nous aura vraiment rendu heureux, conclut Daphné.

-Oui. Et il faut dire qu'être loin de ses parents était quelque chose…

-D'excitant, finit Daphné.

-Ce n'est pas le mot que j'aurais utilisé mais oui, c'est plutôt excitant, approuva Ron. Question suivante, notre plus beau souvenir. Et bien je pense qu'on vient de le faire sans nous en rendre compte. C'est plutôt une bonne chose.

-Oui, ça signifie qu'on joue le jeu à la perfection. Est-ce que ça voudrait dire que j'apprécie ce semblant de conversation que nous avons ? Ne serais-tu pas en train de me pervertir et de faire du moi une lionne, Ronald Weasley ? demanda Daphné sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Tu es toujours comme ça ? posa soudainement Ron.

-Comme ça ? répéta Daphné étonnée. Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « comme ça » ?

-Enthousiaste avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix. Tu veux paraître snob, mais c'est clair que tu ne l'es pas.

-Ne me sonde pas Weasley, tu te heurteras à un mur, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je suis très mauvais pour analyser les filles. On n'arrête pas de me le dire.

-Qui te dis ça ?

-Hermione et Ginny.

-Mouais… Elles devraient arrêter de te dénigrer toutes les deux. J'irai leur dire deux mots, moi.

-Merci mais non merci. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire défendre par une Serpentard. Je pense que ça serait pire que tout.

-Et bien merci, dit Daphné en s'éloignant d'une place de Ron tout en boudant.

-Non, mais je ne dis pas ça contre toi, tenta de rattraper Ron. Mais admets que ça serait bizarre. Tu te ferais autant charrier que moi. J'ai tort ?

-Mmm… Moui, je suppose que tu as raison, répondit-elle toujours an boudant. Ron ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de penser qu'elle était mignonne lorsqu'elle était contrariée.

-Oh ! dit Daphné tout à coup. Tu t'es rapproché de moi !

-Quoi ?

-Regarde ! Je me suis éloignée de toi et toi, tu t'es rapproché ! Ca veut dire que tu entres vraiment en contact avec moi. Je suis flattée, mais vraiment flattée si tu savais…

-Mais…

-Donc pour te remercier, je vais aussi faire un pas vers toi…

Joignant le geste à la parole, Daphné se colla à lui. Ron se sentit soudainement tendu et pria pour ne pas rougir. Malheureusement pour lui, Daphné le nota, seulement elle ne lui fit aucune remarque de peur de le pousser dans ses retranchements.

-Passons à la question suivante, tu veux bien ? proposa Ron sans la regarder.

-D'accord. Dites à votre interlocuteur une chose qui vous rende triste. Je vais commencer si tu veux bien.

-Bien sûr.

-Ce qui me rend triste... c'est… je n'aime pas ma soeur.

-Tu… tu n'aimes pas ta sœur ?! répéta Ron ahuri.

-Oui. Je sais c'est cruel, mais je n'arrive pas à la supporter. Tu dis que j'essaie d'être snob mais elle est pire que moi. C'est une vraie peste. Moins je la vois, mieux je me porte.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait pour que tu puisses dire que tu ne l'aimes pas ?

-Elle s'est faite passer pour moi et est sortie avec un garçon que j'aimais beaucoup. Elle n'a d'ailleurs pas fait que sortir avec lui. Je sais que ça paraît bête, mais quand un propre membre de ta famille est capable de te faire ça, comment veux-tu l'aimer ? Et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne regrette pas du tout ce qu'elle a fait. Elle en est même plutôt fière. Ben oui, tu comprends, elle a quand même prit le temps de faire du Polynectar pour ça. Peu de personne a su ce qu'elle avait fait excepté les septièmes année de Serpentard. Pansy et Millicent ont essayé de me réconforter mais ça a prit le temps. Il faut dire que je ne suis pas très proche d'elles non plus. Je les aime bien mais Millicent est un vrai mystère pour moi et Pansy aime plus la compagnie des garçons que moi, mais pas pour les mêmes activités (Ron rougit de nouveau lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Daphné.) Enfin voilà ce qui me rend triste. Et toi ?

-Moi ? Il n'y a qu'une chose qui me rendra à jamais triste, c'est la mort de mon frère, Fred. Ca me hante. J'en cauchemarde la nuit. Je le vois dans le couloir se battre et je le préviens que le mur va s'effondrer et il parvient à s'échapper, seulement quand je me réveille, il n'est pas là. Fred est mort, George est tout seul, ma mère pleure constamment et Angélina…

-Johnson ?

-Oui. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'elle ressent de son côté. Elle l'aimait. Elle l'aime sûrement encore… Avoir perdu Fred me rendra toujours triste. Tu… Tu pleures ?

-Moi ? Non, répondit Daphné en s'essuyant les yeux. Enfin, si. Je trouve ça tellement… triste. Je sais que c'est bête à dire mais… Ma tristesse est plus un caprice de gamine comparé à ce que tu as vécu. Je déteste ma sœur, toi tu aimes toute ta fratrie…

-Tout est relatif. Tu n'as encore perdu personne de ta famille ? Ni d'ami ou quelqu'un que tu appréciais beaucoup même de loin ?

-Non. Rogue et Dumbledore sont morts mais ça ne m'a pas attristé comme la mort de ton frère.

-Vivre ça est la dernière chose que je te souhaite, malheureusement il est fort probable que ça t'arrive un jour. Et si c'était ta sœur, tu finiras soudainement par l'aimer alors qu'il sera trop tard pour lui dire tout ce que tu as sur le cœur.

-Je sais. Ca donne froid dans le dos. Parfois je me demande ce que je ferai si mes parents amenait à… Il m'est déjà arrivé de pleurer en pensant à ça. C'est fou.

-C'est surtout morbide. Il y a eu beaucoup trop de mort ces derniers temps pour penser à ça. Tu es sûre d'être une Serpentard ? demanda Ron avec un petit sourire Tu fais de l'humour, tu pleures… tu sembles avoir un cœur intact pour la Serpentard que tu es censée être.

-Je suppose que c'était un compliment alors je vais dire merci. Mais sache que tu ne sais pas tout de moi, Ronald Weasley, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Arrête de faire ça, lui dit Ron en reculant.

-Faire quoi ? demanda innocemment Daphné en s'approchant de lui.

-Ça ! J'ai l'impression que tu me fais du gringue et ça me rend mal à l'aise.

-Mais je te fais du gringue ! affirma Daphné en souriant. Tu es juste un peu lent à la détente, mais je te fais du gringue. Je trouve ça drôle.

-Ça n'a rien de drôle, dit Ron en reculant de nouveau. Tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas amoureux de toi, je pourrais être blessé.

-Mais ça te rend mal à l'aise, conclut Daphné.

-Oui ! admit Ron.

-C'est pour ça que tu rougis comme une tomate.

-Euh… oui…, dit-il moins sûr de lui. Ah ! fit–il tout à coup en grimaçant.

-Quoi ? s'inquiéta Daphné.

-Non rien, répondit-il en passant sa main dans le cou toujours avec une grimace sur le visage.

-Tu as mal ?

-Non, ça va.

-Mais si tu as mal. Qu'est-ce que tu t'aies fait ?

-J'ai reçu le Souaffle pendant un peu trop fort un entraînement. J'ai vu Mrs Pomfesh mais j'ai toujours mal.

Daphné retroussa ses manches et posa ses mains sur le cou de Ron qui sursauta et se leva d'un coup.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! demanda-t-il d'une voix suraiguë.

-Je vais te masser, répondit Daphné comme si c'était évident. Je t'ai dit que je savais masser, alors je vais te décontracter et tu retourneras voir Mrs Pomfrech. Assieds-toi.

-Non, tu vas me bloquer le cou ! dit Ron en reculant.

-Oh je t'en prie, ne joue pas ta chochotte et viens te faire masser !

-Non !

-Ronald Weasley, je ne vais pas te violer mais te masser, alors viens ici ! Allez !

-Ok… mais uniquement parce que tu ressembles bizarrement à ma mère en ce moment.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas comment le prendre…

-Il est sage d'avoir peur de ma mère, prends-le comme un compliment. Ah…

-Allez viens. Ça ne pourra te faire que du bien.

Ron grimaça mais se résigna à s'asseoir. Contente de lui, Daphné s'approcha et commença des mouvements circulaires au niveau des cervicales de Ron. Ce dernier sentit tout de suite les bienfaits que lui procuraient les actions de Daphné.

-Alors ? Mr - qui - croyait - que - je - lui – coincerais - les - cervicales ? Il en pense quoi ?

-Chut, laisse-moi apprécier ce moment de paix, répondit Ron les yeux fermés.

Daphné ne put d'empêcher de pouffer de rire tout en continuant son manège.

-On passe au secret ? proposa-t-elle.

-On passe au secret. Je suis arachnophobe.

-Arachnophobe ? Tu veux dire que tu as peur des araignées ?

-Oui, dit Ron tout en gardant les yeux fermés. Il avait en général honte de le dire, mais le massage que lui prodiguait Daphné le détendait énormément.

-Ça veut dire que si par le plus grand des hasards je faisais apparaître une araignée devant-toi tu te mettrais à hurler… comme une fille ?

-Hein ? Quoi ? Non ! dit Ron en se levant tout en se tenant le cou alors que Daphné pouffait de rire.

-Je plaisante, je plaisante ! Je ne vais jamais… Merlin il y a une sur ton épaule !

-AH ! NON !

Daphné partit dans un véritable fou rire. Ce n'était pas tant le secret de Ron qui la faisait rire mais sa réaction face à cette blague aussi ridicule qu'efficace.

-Allez rassieds-toi ! dit-elle en tentant de s'arrêter de rire.

-Non, fit Ron catégoriquement.

-Allez ! Je ne recommencerai pas. Promis.

Ron s'assit à une place d'elle que Daphné s'empressa de combler pour reprendre le massage. Ron se détendit de nouveau.

-Tu veux que je te dise le mien ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oh que oui. J'ai hâte.

-Je suis rousse.

-Quoi ? fit Ron en se redressant pour la regarder. Daphné le força à rester dos à elle. Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas brune en réalité ?

-Non, je suis rousse. Je me teins les cheveux depuis que j'ai douze ans parce qu'on m'avait dit que j'étais de ta famille et avant c'était très insultant d'être un Weasley. Il y avait pas mal de rumeur qui circulait à propos de vous.

-Je sais, dit Ron le plus sérieux du monde.

-Alors quand je suis rentrée chez-moi à la fin de notre première année, j'ai demandé à mes parents de me teindre en brune. Ils n'ont pas voulu dans un premier temps, mais j'ai su les convaincre.

-En parlant de ma famille….

-Oui, admit difficilement Daphné. Elle put sentir Ron se tendre tout à coup. Je sais que c'était puéril et méchant. Je regrette. Maintenant j'envisage de redevenir rousse.

-Etre roux est devenu tendance maintenant.

-Il faut l'admettre.

Ils ne se dirent plus rien pendant plusieurs minutes écoutant le silence des vestiaires et savourant le massage pour Ron. Daphné était descendue vers les épaules puis le dos. Elle avait eu peur qu'il ne sursaute ou rouspète, mais Ron ne fit aucune remarque si bien qu'elle crut qu'il s'était endormi.

-Ça va ? risqua-t-elle.

-Oui, répondit-il tout de suite. Merci pour le massage.

-De rien, dit-elle en s'éloignant. Je n'ai fait que calmer la douleur, il va vraiment falloir que tu retournes voir Mrs Pomfresh.

-Je le ferai. Tu masses bien, avoua Ron au bout d'un moment.

-Merci. Est-ce que c'est le compliment de la liste de question ?

-On va dire que oui. Et je suis sûre que tu seras très jolie en rousse. Ca ne veut pas dire que tu ne l'es pas mais le naturel est tellement mieux.

-Merci. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je suis mal à l'aise alors qu'on me fait un compliment.

-Je suis désolé, dit Ron confus.

-Oh non ! Non il ne faut pas. Ça me fait quand même plaisir. Moi aussi je trouve que tu es pas mal et musclé mine de rien.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Daphné lui tata le muscle des bras, un peu trop longtemps au goût de Ron.

-Tu ne profiterais pas un peu de la situation ? demanda-t-il sous le ton de l'humour.

-Oui, je confesse ! dit-elle en souriant. Il nous reste combien de temps avant la reprise des cours ?

-Un bon quart d'heure. Je pense qu'on aura le temps pour les photos. Tu as une idée de photo ?

-Oui, vaguement, répondit Daphné d'une voix mystérieuse. Mais avant, la dernière question. Comment tu te vois dans dix ans ? Joueur de Quiddich professionnel. Et toi ?

-J'avoue que je ne sais pas, mais te masser m'a donné envie de faire une formation de kinésithérapie.

-Je suis heureux de t'avoir donné cette idée, dit Ron en rougissant. Bon, on devrait prendre les photos.

-Oui ! Alors pour ta photo, il faudrait que tu prennes ton échiquier et que tu me rejoignes dans la Grande Salle dans cinq minutes.

-La Grande Salle ? répéta Ron.

-Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a pas beaucoup de personne à cette heure-ci. Allez, vite !

Daphné prit la main de Ron pour qu'ils courent ensemble jusqu'au château. Ron accéléra le pas pour se rendre dans sa salle commune alors que Daphné tentait de trouver un bout de table pour prendre sa photo. Ron arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec son échiquier.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-Mets ton échiquier en place, comme si une partie avait déjà commencé et que tu la gagnais.

-Facile !

Cela ne prit pas plus de 30 secondes à Ron pour mettre le jeu en place. Daphné fut admirative face à la vitesse à laquelle Ron bougeait les pions. Il était plus que doué.

-Voilà.

-Il faudrait que tu m'apprennes à jouer, dit-elle en fixant l'échiquier. Mon père est un grand amateur de ce jeu, j'aimerais gagner une partie face à lui.

-Pourquoi pas, se surprit à dire Ron. Mais sache que ça te prendra beaucoup de temps et de patience.

-Ne t'en fais pas je suis très patiente. De plus j'adore les cours particuliers, répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil

-Arrête ça, lui dit de nouveau Ron.

-Très bien, Mr – je – suis – hermétique – aux – jolies – filles.

-Reteins-toi en rousse et on verra.

Daphné leva soudainement la tête surprise et se rendit compte qu'elle était elle-même en train de rougir alors que Ron la fixait l'air de rien.

-Euh… bon… Tu… Assieds-toi et fais comme si tu étais concentré dans ton jeu.

Ron obéit attendant que la photo soit prise.

-Attends, lui dit-elle.

Elle lui posa une couronne sur la tête et prit enfin la photo.

-Pourquoi cette couronne ? demanda Ron.

-Tu verras quand on sera en cours. Reste assis.

Daphné mit le retardateur de l'appareil photo en marche, contourna la table et embrassa Ron sur la joue une fraction de seconde avant que le flash ne parte. Elle fit ensuite face à un Ron plus que surpris.

-Ça c'est pour moi, lui confia-t-elle en souriant. Un petit souvenir. Et en voilà un autre (elle l'embrassa une seconde fois). Bon tu as une photo de moi à prendre et il nous reste cinq minutes avant de reprendre les cours.

Daphné se leva pour quitter la Grande Salle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourna vers un Ron totalement en état de choc.

-Ben alors, lui dit-elle. Tu viens ?

-Hein ? dit Ron en se réveillant tout à coup. Il rassembla ses affaires en une fraction de seconde et quitta la Grande Salle avec Daphné qui lui fit une troisième bise sur la joue.

-Arrête, lui dit-il.

Elle en fit un quatrième.

-Non sérieusement…

-Demande-moi encore une fois d'arrêter et le prochain sera sur les lèvres.

-Arrête…

_**Fin.**_

Alors, alors ? Verdict ? Que pensez-vous de Daphné et Ron ?

Le prochain couple ? **Blaise et Lavande** je pense. J'ai prévu aussi d'en faire d'autres comme **Théo/Parvati** et **Neville/Millicent** avant de retourner en classe pour voir les photos de tout le monde (ou à peu près). Que pensez-vous de ces couples ? Dois-je les faire ou m'arrêter là ?

Je vous embrasse.

**Gouline971**


	4. Blaise et Lavande

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Voici le quantième chapitre de ce qui est en train de devenir une mini-fiction. Je vous présente **Blaise et Lavande.**

**Bonne Lecture.**

_**Niniss**_** : **Je n'ai jamais nié m'être inspiré d'un des épisodes des _Frères Scott_. Je l'ai dit dès le premier chapitre ) Merci pour la review.

_**Petiteserpy **_: Merci pour la review

_**Confidence entre Blaise et Lavande.**_

-Il est hors de question que j'entre là-dedans avec toi ! commença à hurler Lavande.

-Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Blaise aux bord de la crise de nerf.

-Parce que tu es Blaise Zabini et qu'on sait très bien ce que Blaise Zabini fait dans la Salle-sur-Demande lorsqu'il est en charmante compagnie.

-En charmante compagnie ?

Blaise commença à rire aux éclats dans les couloirs déserts dont les murs faisaient résonner sa voix.

-Alors écoute Brown, je ne sais pas à quoi tu fais allusion mais tu es très loin d'être de la charmante compagnie pour moi. De plus, nous venons de perdre un quart d'heure afin de trouver un endroit où on pourrait s'isoler pour ce stupide exercice parce _Mademoiselle_ voulait se rendre dans la cuisine qui était prise et refuse d'aller dans la bibliothèque ! Alors maintenant c'est moi qui prends les devants et je décide d'aller dans cette salle !

Blaise passa trois fois devant le mur vierge avant que la porte de la salle apparaisse. Il l'ouvrit et entra à l'intérieur. Contrairement à la crainte de Lavande, la salle ne ressemblait pas à une chambre atrocement romantique mais à une salle de classe plutôt austère ressemblant affreusement à l'ancienne classe du professeur Rogue. Lavande constata que Blaise la fixait avec des yeux de tueur.

-Pas besoin d'être aussi mauvais avec moi.

-Pourquoi tu as pris mon nom dans ce fichu sac ? demanda-t-il.

-Parce que tu crois que je l'ai fait exprès ? J'aurais largement préféré être avec Malefoy, si tu veux tout savoir.

-Ben tiens, le contraire m'aurait étonné. Quoi que j'aurais cru que tu aurais préféré être avec Weasley !

-Wow ! fit Lavande en regardant une montre imaginaire. Ca ne fait même pas cinq minutes qu'on est là que tu me balances une des choses que j'ai horreur d'entendre.

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'es pas amoureuse de Weasley ?

-Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que c'était peut-être des conneries ?

-Et toi, il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que je n'avais jamais amené de filles ici ?

-C'est ce qu'on dit, argumenta Lavande en haussant les épaules.

-Et bien il en va de même pour toi. Il faut d'ailleurs dire que tu n'as pas arrangé les choses en sortant avec lui en sixième année.

La pièce changea tout à coup d'atmosphère passant d'une salle de classe austère en une chaleureuse pièce à vivre avec des fauteuils et des canapés dans lequel Blaise s'affala. Ses mains derrières sa tête, il fixa Lavande qui était toujours plantée au milieu de la pièce à le regarder.

-Tu comptes prendre racine pendant une heure - non pardon quarante minutes - ou prendre place ?

-Tu es exécrable, dit-elle en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

-Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais ce mot, répondit Blaise en regardant le plafond. Merci.

-Ce n'était pas un compliment.

-C'était juste pour vérifier si tu connaissais vraiment ce mot.

Lavande tourna la tête en guise de mécontentement. Aucun d'eux ne s'adressa la parole pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, entendant la petite aiguille des secondes défiler.

-Bon, dit Blaise en se redressant, maintenant que nous avons bien médité dans notre coin – enfin que j'ai médité pendant que toi tu boudais – il serait peut-être temps de commencer, non ? Il nous reste une demi-heure et je n'ai pas envie d'en entendre parler pendant des heures parce que je n'aurais pas coopéré avec une Gryffondor. Alors je propose qu'on passe directement à la chose qui nous angoisse parce qu'on a déjà dit quelque chose de personnel.

-Je n'ai rien dit de personnel, répondit Lavande.

-Si. Tu as dit que tu n'étais soi-disant pas amoureuse de Weasley. Je prends ça pour une chose personnelle et comme je t'ai dit que je n'ai jamais amené de fille ici pour faire ce que tu penses…

-Je ne te crois pas.

-Ce n'est pas mon problème. Passons à l'angoisse. Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'angoisse Brown ?

-Parce que tu crois que je vais te le dire ? dit Lavande.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que je sais que tu vas t'en servir pour te moquer de moi une fois que ce devoir sera terminé !

-Attends mais tu crois que j'ai quel âge, douze ans ? questionna Blaise en se redressant. L'époque où les Gryffondor et les Serpentard se tapaient vraiment dessus est révolue. Alors oui, je te lance des pics pour la forme comme tout Gryffondor et Serpentard, mais je ne vais pas me rabaisser à faire ce genre chose. Tu ne veux pas me dire ton angoisse ? Très bien. Laisse-moi te dire la mienne. Ce qui m'angoisse le plus serait de finir comme les hommes que ma mère a épousés. Ils ont tous finit par disparaître au bout de deux ou trois ans de mariage.

-Comment ça, disparu ? demanda Lavande soudainement intéressé.

-Je te le dirai si on se sort vivant de ces confidences. Ca pourrait concerner le secret. Alors Brown, qu'est-ce qui angoisse la fille que tu es ?

-Ce qui m'angoisse, dit-elle avec réticence, est de rater mes examens et de confirmer ce que je ne suis pas, c'est-à-dire une idiote. Tout le monde pense que je ne suis qu'une pauvre crétine qui ne comprend rien de ce qu'on lui raconte, mais c'est faux. Alors oui, c'est vrai que je ne suis pas la plus brillante des élèves de l'école, mais je ne suis pas stupide. Alors oui Zabini, oui, je sais ce que le mot « exécrable » veut dire !

-Oh.

Ce fut la seule chose que Blaise fut capable de dire parce qu'il se sentait très bête. Oui, tout le monde disait que Lavande Brown n'était qu'une pauvre idiote tomber amoureuse d'un idiot. Blaise fut soudainement prit de panique. Et si Weasley était loin d'être l'idiot du village qu'on pensait ? Ca serait la quatrième dimension ! Ca serait trop d'émotion pour lui. Il en ferait une attaque.

-Eh ! Eh Zabini ? Ca va ?

-Hum, quoi ? dit-il en revenant à lui.

-C'est ma révélation qui t'a choqué à ce point-là ?

-Je pensais à quelque chose de bien plus effrayant que ta soudaine intelligence.

-Oh et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Celle de Weasley.

Lavande pouffa de rire avant de se retenir.

-Oui je sais j'ai un humour certain bien caché au fond de moi. Bon, on passe à la question suivante ?

-D'accord, répondit Lavande qui commençait à se détendre. Ton plus beau souvenir ?

-Quand je suis né, répondit Blaise du tac au tac.

-Mais encore ?

-Je viens de te le dire.

-Tu ne te souviens pas de ta naissance alors je veux autre chose, sinon je ne te dirai pas ce qu'est mon plus beau souvenir ! Et je suis sûre que tu as envie de savoir.

Blaise s'allongea de nouveau et regarda le plafond tout en soupirant, attendant que Lavande craque et se mette à dire quel était son plus beau souvenir. Il n'avait pas envie de dire quel était le sien parce que c'était beaucoup trop banal pour le séducteur et le personnage froid qu'il était censé être.

-Tu peux toujours courir pour que je te le dise, s'exclama Lavande. Si tu crois que je vais céder, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil et jusqu'au coude ! Question suivante !

-Ma première arrivée à Poudlard, lâcha Blaise. Mon plus beau souvenir est la première fois que je suis arrivé ici. J'ai rencontré Drago, Pansy, Théodore… Et on ne s'est plus jamais lâchés. Contente !

-C'est ça que tu ne voulais pas me dire ? demanda Lavande ahurie. Tu avais peur que je me moque de toi ou quoi ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne vas pas le faire ?

-Mais non ! répondit-elle avec évidence. C'est d'ailleurs mon plus beau souvenir, également. Et je pense même que c'est la plus beau souvenir de n'importe quel sorcier venant ici. Ce château dégage une aura qui nous apaise tous.

-Arrête d'être intelligente, dit Blaise en se redressant. C'est vraiment effrayant.

-Tu devrais regarder Ron jouer aux échecs battre Harry et surtout Hermione à plate couture. Tu aurais de quoi avoir une crise cardiaque.

-Merci mais non merci.

Lavande pouffa un peu alors que Blaise levait les yeux au ciel.

-Question suivante, proposa-t-il à son tour. Une chose qui nous rende triste. Une chose qui nous rendre triste ?! répéta Blaise comme s'il avait mal lu. Elle est complètement folle la McGonagall ! Elle croit que ce cours est une thérapie de groupe ou quoi ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire de te raconter ce qui me rende triste ! D'ailleurs rien ne me rend triste !

-Si tu le dis, répondit Lavande sans prêter attention à l'éclat de voix de Blaise. Elle se leva pour prendre un verre de jus qui était apparu lorsqu'elle avait pensé à sa soif. Tu veux peut-être me faire croire que tu es quelqu'un de fort, dur et peut-être même sans cœur, mais je suis sûre que ce n'est pas le cas. C'était le guerre il y a moins d'un an. Il y a eu beaucoup de mort, Crabbe est mort ! Il ne faisait pas parti de ton entourage ? Tu ne peux pas dire que rien ne te rende triste. Ca voudrait dire que tu es sans cœur or je suis sûre que ce n'est pas le cas.

-Tu es psy ou quoi ? dit Blaise sur la défensive.

-Non je suis juste quelqu'un de raisonner, répondit Lavande en se rasseyant à sa place. Si tu veux, je te dis d'abord ce qui me rend triste et tu verras que tu n'as pas à avoir honte d'avoir une tristesse au fond de ton cœur.

-D'accord. Ça retardera mon moment de confession.

-Mais c'est lié à mon secret, alors je vais devoir te dire les deux.

-Ca me va.

Lavande se redressa dans le fauteuil et prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer. Ce qu'elle allait lui dire avant tendance à la faire pleurer. Parvati la consolait parfois, mais comme elle n'était pas là, il était possible qu'elle ne craque plus que de raison.

-Alors voilà. Ce qui me rende triste est le fait de ne pas connaître mes parents.

Blaise se redressa pour regarder Lavande dans les yeux.

-Tu… tu ne connais pas tes parents ? Tu… veux dire…

-Qu'ils sont morts, oui. Quand j'avais un an. Tu vois, il n'y a pas que Harry qui est sans parent depuis autant de temps. La seule chose que j'ai d'eux, ce sont des photos de nous trois quand j'étais bébé.

Une photo apparut sur le bras du fauteuil où était assise Lavande. Elle la prit et s'assit près de Blaise pour le lui montrer.

-Ils sont beaux n'est-ce pas ?

Blaise ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder la photo.

-Qui sait que tu es orpheline ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Oh mais je ne suis pas orpheline, affirma Lavande. J'ai des parents. Des parents adoptifs. Ils m'ont adopté quelques mois après la mort de mes parents biologiques. Ils ne savaient pas encore que je serai une petite folle (Lavande eut un sourire triste). Il n'y a que Parvati et Padma qui savent. Ce n'est pas une chose qu'on dévoile facilement. Un jour alors qu'on venait à peine d'arriver à Poudlard, Parvati m'a vu pleurer dans le dortoir des filles. Elle m'a demandé ce que j'avais et je lui ai tout raconté. Qu'on s'entende bien, j'adore mes parents, ils m'ont apporté tout l'amour dont j'avais besoin, mais il m'arrive parfois de me demander ce qu'aurait été ma vie s'ils étaient encore en vie.

-Tu ne te fais pas un peu mal à penser à ce genre de chose ?

-Je suppose que oui, mais comment faire autrement. C'est aussi une des raisons qui fait que je suis un peu idiote et « rigolote » en public. Les gens n'ont pas forcément besoins de savoir ce que je vis à l'extérieur du château ou ce qui se passe dans ma tête. Ca ne concerne que ma famille, ceux que je mets dans la confidence et moi. Donc voilà. Ce qui me rend triste est de ne pas connaître mes parents et mon secret est que j'ai été adoptée. A toi maintenant.

-J'y suis vraiment obligé ? fit Blaise en s'allongeant de nouveau posant ses jambes sur les genoux de Lavande.

-Ca va ? Je ne te gêne pas trop ? dit-elle irritée.

-Non pas du tout, je suis très confortable.

-Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je ne suis pas Parkinson ou je ne sais quelle autre fille avec qui tu as couché. Donc tu évites ce genre de chose avec moi.

-Un, je n'ai jamais couché avec Pansy, ça serait comme… ça serait dégoûtant ! Deux, je ne te savais pas aussi coincée ! Je n'ai mis que mes jambes sur tes genoux, je n'ai pas dégrafé ton soutien-gorge.

-Je te giflerai à t'en décrocher la mâchoire si tu faisais ça ! rétorqua Lavande en se levant.

-Bon sang, mais c'est toi la prude des Gryffondor, ce n'est pas Granger ! répondit Blaise en riant. C'est vraiment la quatrième dimension ici. Par les slips de Merlin et si elle était en ce moment même en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec Drago ! Et si Pansy s'envoyait en l'air avec Potter et qu'il n'était amoureux pas de Ginny Weasley… Ca serait… effrayant ! Quoi que ça serait plutôt pas mal pour Pansy, comme ça je pourrai tenter ma chance avec Weasley. Je l'ai toujours trouvé sexy…

-Euh… tu es en train de me parler ou tu penses à haute voix ? Parce que là je viens d'avoir le plus beau scoop du siècle !

Blaise s'interrompit dans ses pensées lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Lavande avait entendu tout ce qu'il avait dit.

-C'est donc ça ton secret. Tu as le béguin pour Ginny !

-N'importe quoi ! rétorqua Blaise légèrement gêné.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Quand Ginny va savoir ça ! poursuivit Lavande en riant. Non, mieux ! Quand Ron et le reste de ses frères vont savoir ça…

-Ils ne sauront rien parce que je n'ai pas le béguin pour elle…

-Pauvre petit Zabini, continua Lavande avec un air faussement triste, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau...

Puis Lavande repartit dans un fou rire en imaginant Ginny donner un coup de poing à Blaise après lui avoir fait une déclaration d'amour. Blaise hors de lui, se leva pour le planter devant Lavande pensant pouvoir l'impressionner avec sa grande taille.

-Tu ne lui diras rien parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire, compris !

-Si tu crois que tu m'impressionnes, tu te trompes Zabini. Je ne suis pas la midinette que tu penses. Et c'est dommage que tu dises qu'il n'y a rien, parce que peut-être que tu lui plais après tout. Mais si ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas grave. Dis-moi ce qui te rend triste, parce qu'avec tout ça, on a quand même perdu du temps.

-Tu crois que je lui plais ? demanda Blaise qui s'était radouci.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

-Mais tu viens de dire que…

-Oui ?

Lavande regarda Blaise innocemment alors que ce dernier soupira et s'assit dans la fauteuil face à elle.

-Ce qui me rend triste ? dit Blaise. C'est à peu près la même chose que toi. Ce qui me rend triste a un lien avec mon secret. Je ferais aussi d'une pierre deux coups.

-Je t'écoute, dit Lavande qui avait reprit son sérieux.

-Ce qui me rend triste c'est de ne pas savoir qui est mon père. Tu vois comme toi, ça concerne mes parents.

-Ton père est mort ?

-Oui. J'étais petit aussi. Mais ce qui est dramatique en un sens c'est que ma mère l'a tué.

-Quoi ?! s'exclama Lavande en se redressant. Tu… tu dis que ta mère… a tué ton père ? Mais… c'est grave comme accusation !

-Je sais, pourtant c'est la vérité. Ma mère est une sorte de veuve noire. Elle attire les hommes, les épouse et les tue avant de prendre leur argent. Mon père était son deuxième mari. Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de lui. Je sais simplement qu'elle l'a fait. Elle a eu sept maris en tout. Alors quand je disais que mon angoisse est de finir comme les maris de mon père, ça veut dire que je n'ai pas envie de tomber amoureux d'une femme qui n'en voudrait qu'à mon argent et qui me tuerait pour ça. J'adore ma mère, elle s'est très bien occupée de moi, mais évidemment, je n'approuve pas ce qu'elle a fait.

Lavande était restée bouchée bée face à ces révélations. C'était selon elle, encore plus triste et plus dramatique que ce qu'elle avait elle même vécu. Sept maris dont cinq qui étaient ses beaux-pères et qui ont été tués par sa mère ! Ca semblait être de la fiction.

-Et… tu lui en veux ? Ta mère. Tu lui en veux de t'avoir fait vivre tout ça ?

-Oui. Je lui en ai toujours voulu sans le lui avoir dit. Maintenant elle est partie… en fuite. Je suis seul et je pense que je ne m'en porte pas plus mal.

-Comment étaient tes beaux-pères ? demanda Lavande.

-C'étaient des hommes riches mais surtout des hommes bons et dévoués. Je les appréciais beaucoup et c'était réciproque. A chaque fois je me disais qu'elle ne le ferait pas, que celui-là, elle le garderait. Mais je finissais toujours par me tromper. Elle faisait semblant d'être en deuil, admirait sa richesse et partait de nouveau en chasse. Voilà. Une pierre deux coups. Le secret qui me rend triste.

-Je suis désolée, ne put s'empêcher de dire Lavande.

-Il ne faut pas. Ma vie a été très loin d'être difficile. Mais ce ne sont les petits secrets qu'on n'a pas forcément envie de dévoiler. Drago le sait, il est le seul avec toi maintenant. Comme quoi on se prend vite au jeu.

-Oui, je dois bien l'admettre.

Il y eut un silence entre eux. Ça en faisait beaucoup trop depuis qu'ils étaient dans cette pièce. Alors Lavande se leva et décida d'actionner le tourne-disque. Une musique rock résonna dans la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Blaise.

-Je trouve qu'on a plombé l'ambiance avec nos histoires de parents qui sont morts quand on était petits. Alors (elle monta sur le canapé) j'ai décidé de me défouler sur de la musique ! Et comme il n'y a que toi ici, on ne me prendra pas pour une tarée !

-Moi je te prends pour une tarée, répondit Blaise les yeux exorbités.

-Je m'en fiche !

Lavande sauta sur le canapé en écoutant et en chantant sur les Bizarr' Sisters.

-Allez, viens ! dit Lavande tout sourire.

-Non ! répondit Blaise.

-Allez ! insista Lavande ! Ca va te détendre et te décoincer parce que le plus coincé de nous-deux, c'est toi !

-C'est pas vrai !

-Si c'est vrai !

-C'est pas vrai !

-Prouve-le !

Piqué à vif, Blaise se leva de l'autre fauteuil et monta sur le canapé. Il rebondissait face aux sauts de Lavande qui allait de plus en plus haut. Alors il en profita pour prendre une photo d'elle.

-Eh ! fit-elle surprise. C'est traitre, ça !

-Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours !

-Mouais…

Lavande lui prit l'appareil photo des mains, le mettant autour de son cou et lui prit les mains pour le forcer à sauter avec elle. D'abord réticent, Blaise ne décollait pas ses pieds du canapé mais plus Lavande allait haut, plus il était obligé de suivre. Alors ses pieds décollèrent du canapé et Blaise sautait. Plus il sautait, plus il se détendait.

-Tu vois, ce n'est pas si horrible !

-Si les autres me voyaient, ils me tueraient.

-On s'en fou des autres ! s'exclama Lavande.

Mais à sauter à deux sur un fauteuil, celui-ci ne résista pas longtemps. De plus Lavande glissa et entraîna Blaise dans sa chute. Tout les deux sur le sol, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas de rire aux éclats. Lavande profita de ce moment de relâchement de la part de Blaise pour le prendre en photo.

-C'était chouette, hein ? dit-elle.

-Ouais, c'est vrai. C'était agréable.

Ils restèrent longtemps sur le sol à regarder le plafond avec la radio en fond sonore.

-Il nous reste encore des consignes ? demanda Blaise qui avait soudainement reprit son sérieux.

-Le compliment à chacun et comment on se voit dans dix ans.

-Tu es effrayantes quand tu es intelligente et ne deviens jamais chanteuse. Tu ne sais absolument pas chanter.

-Attends, c'est ça le compliment que tu me fais ? Mon intelligence te fait peur et je ne sais pas chanter ?! Espèce de goujat !

-Ben quoi ? C'est comme ça que je fais mes compliments. Ca marche avec Pansy.

-Sauf que moi je ne suis pas Pansy Parkinson, alors je veux un vrai compliment ! Un truc qui pourrait me faire sourire, me rendre mal à l'aise et pour lequel je pourrais te remercier.

-T'es chiante !

-C'est pas un compliment ça ! dit Lavande en se redressant.

-Ah oui ? Pansy me remercie quand je lui dis ça ! Et j'aime bien les filles chiantes.

-Ah oui ? Tu aimes les filles chiantes ? Et bien tu vas être servi avec Ginny. Dean dit qu'il n'y a pas plus chiante et caractérielle qu'elle. C'était pour ça qu'il l'aimait.

-Et Potter en disait quoi ?

-Harry n'osera jamais dire quoique ce soit de mal concernant Ginny. Il tient à sa vie.

-En tout cas, j'ai hâte qu'elle soit chiante avec moi, dit Blaise avec un sourire un coin. Lavande fronça les sourcils et lui balança un coussin en pleine figure. Eh ! Tu es folle ou quoi !

-Mon compliment !

-Tu es jolie, ça te va ?

-Non !

-Et bien tant pis pour toi ! Je n'ai pas de compliment à te faire puisque je l'ai déjà fait. A toi.

-Tu es un monstre, dit-elle en se levant.

-Merci.

-Ce n'était pas un compliment.

-Je le prends comme tel.

-Tu es insupportable !

-Ca me va droit au cœur.

Lavande et Blaise se regardèrent en chien de faïence avant de se mettre à rire de nouveau. Il ne pouvaient pas se faire de compliment l'un à l'autre. C'en était impossible.

-Tu te vois comment dans dix ans ? demanda Blaise.

Heureuse et sans étiquette. Et toi ?

-En vie. C'est déjà pas mal, tu ne trouves pas ?

Blaise ouvrit la porte pour qu'ils puissent sortir de la salle sur demande.

_**Fin.**_

Alors ? Vos avis ? Pas de romance particulière en perspective pour ces deux-là. Une Lavande différente et un Blaise avec des vus sur Ginny (pour changer^).

Le prochain couple ? **Théodore et Parvati.**

Je devrais vous dire à Lundi prochain, mais se serait un faux espoir. Le temps m'a malheureusement manqué pour écrire la suite. Je ne vais donc pas pouvoir la poster la semaine prochaine. Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai le faire, mais je vous promets qu'il y aura un **Théodore et Parvati.**

Bisous, bisous.

**Gouline971**


	5. Théodore et Parvati

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

J'espère que vous allez bien, que vos examens se sont bien passés ou vont bien se passer et que vous êtes pressés d'être en vacances malgré le temps un peu bizarre que nous avons.

Tout d'abord je vous demande pardon. Je suis vraiment désolée pour le temps que ça m'a pris pour revenir pour poster un **OS** dans cette mini-fiction. Je vous avais promis de revenir mais je ne pensais vraiment pas prendre autant de temps. Entre les examens, les projets étudiants et ma recherche de stage qui donne rien, mon manque d'inspiration a été plus que flagrant.

C'est la première fois que je mets une histoire en stand by parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'écrire. Mais c'est finit ! Je suis de retour ! Je reviens doucement mais sûrement avec le chapitre que je vous avais promis il y a presque trois mois (TROIS MOIS ! :0) **Théodore et Parvati.**

Bonne lecture.

**Gouline971**

_**Confidence entre Théodore et Parvati.**_

Théo suivait Parvati de loin. Encore une idée complètement farfelue qui allait lui faire perdre son temps. Il aurait largement voulu faire une activité beaucoup plus constructive comme lire un bon livre ou tout simplement s'allonger dans l'herbe dans le parc avec ses amis, mais faire ça ! Faire des petites confidences à une personne qu'il ne connaissait même pas et qu'il ne reverrait jamais ? A quoi ça pourrait bien lui servir ? Théodore Nott n'avait aucune envie de se confier et d'entendre les confidences d'une fille sans cervelle et superficielle telle que Parvati Patil. En même temps il se considérait comme chanceux en pensant à Blaise qui était avec Lavande Brown pendant une heure.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'on fait ici ? demanda-t-il à Parvati.

-Il nous fallait un endroit tranquille, non ? Quoi de mieux que les toilettes des filles ?

-Mais pourquoi celle-là ?

-Parce que tout le monde a peur de Mimi Geignarde, enfin presque tout de monde. Mimi !

Le fantôme de Mimi Geignarde sortit des canalisations pour faire son apparition devant Parvati et Théo assez embarrassé. Le fantôme tourna autour de Parvati avant de s'arrêter devant Théo et de froncer les sourcils.

-Tu n'es pas une fille, toi ! dit-elle en colère.

-Ca je le sais, merci.

-Mimi, Nott et moi avons besoin d'un peu de calme pour faire une pseudo devoir. Ca ne te dérange pas si on reste ici une petite heure ?

-Si ça me dérange ! répondit-elle les yeux larmoyants. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse et tranquille depuis que je suis morte ! Alors, non je n'ai pas envie qu'on me dérange !

-Tu n'as jamais été heureuse Mimi Geignarde, répondit Théo avec condescendance, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer.

-Nott ! fit Paravti.

-Quoi ? Elle est morte ! Elle s'est bêtement faite tuer par le basilique parce qu'elle n'a pas été capable de se défendre face à une insulte. Nous, on est en vit, on a un devoir et on lui demande un service, elle peut bien prendre une heure de son temps de cadavre et aller voir ailleurs si on y est ! Cette école ne lui appartient pas que je sache !

Les toilettes devinrent soudainement glaciales et Mimi se mit à éclater en sanglot tout en faisant le tour de la pièce.

-Tu es un être abominable ! Tu es aussi cruel qu'Olive Hornby !

Mimi s'en alla dans les canalisations emportant ses geignement avec elle.

-Bon débarras, dit Théo avant de voir le regard noir que lui lançait Parvati.

-Quoi, fit-il.

-Tu as été dur avec elle. Tu n'étais pas obligé de lui parler comme ça.

-Ce n'est pas mon problème.

-Elle a toujours eu du mal à se faire à sa condition de fantôme.

-A d'autre… Ca fait presque 50 ans qu'elle est morte, elle a largement eu le temps de s'y faire tout comme cette Olive Hornby. Bon, et si on commençait afin d'en finir le plus rapidement possible.

Théo s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre alors que Parvati continuait de lui lancer des éclairs avec les yeux.

-Détends-toi Patil, ce n'est comme si je lui avais vraiment fait du mal. C'est un fantôme ! Elle ne ressent tien !

-Excepté la dernière émotion qu'elle a eu avant de mourir, soit une profonde tristesse qui ne la quittera jamais.

-Et sa tristesse est le cadet de mes soucis.

-Mimi a raison, reprit Parvati en croisant les bras. Tu es un être cruel.

-Voldemort était cruel. Moi je suis honnête.

Parvati leva les yeux au ciel et prit le petit bout de papier où se trouvaient les instructions. Il y en avait sept. Ca devrait être rapide. Chacun répond aux instructions, personne ne perd son temps et Parvati pourra retrouver Lavande pour s'épancher cette heure interminable qu'elle avait dû passer avec un Serpentard tel que Théodore Nott. Si seulement elle avait pu être avec Drago Malefoy. Elle aurait su mettre cette heure à contribution.

-Eh ! Oh ! Patil, tu redescends sur terre, deux minutes ? C'est quoi la première instruction ?

-Dire une chose personnelle.

-Je me fais chier…

-Bon, ok ça suffit.

Parvati posa le bout de papier sur le lavabo et tourna le dos à Théo qui l'interpella. Il quitta le rebord de la fenêtre pour l'attraper au moment où Parvati quittait les toilettes.

-Je peux savoir où tu vas ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Je m'en vais, répondit Parvati l'air de rien.

-Tu t'en vas ? Comme ça ?

-Oui. Je me tire. Tu te fais chier ? Et bien tu n'es pas le seul. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterai avec quelqu'un qui n'en a rien à faire de ce devoir. Je suis du même avis que toi, ce devoir est tout à fait inutile alors pourquoi se casser la tête à le faire ? Il y a un très beau soleil et je compte bien en profiter. Salut !

-Non, non ! Attends ! Tu as raison, je n'ai pas envie de faire ce truc, mais maintenant qu'on a viré le saule pleurer autant le faire. Ca ne m'enchante pas de te confier des choses mais si ça reste entre nous, faisons-le.

Théo ne la laissa pas répondre et reprit sa place initiale. Parvati soupira et le suivit. Elle reprit la papier et parcourra rapidement les indications avec un manque total de motivation.

-Je suis myope, dit soudainement Théo en regardant deux personnes entrer dans une des serres de botanique au loin. Je pense que c'est assez personnel, ça.

-Tu es myope ? répéta Parvati. Tu ne portes pourtant pas de lunettes.

-Je devais. Seulement la première fois que j'ai mis des lunettes sur le nez, j'ai toute de suite remarqué que je ressemblais à Potter. Je n'avais certainement pas envie qu'on m'en fasse la remarque alors, je me suis dirigé vers des lentilles de contact.

-Tu ne ressembles pas à Harry, dit Parvati

-Arrête, je suis brun comme lui, je suis tout aussi pâle que lui et j'ai les yeux verts. On aurait pu croire qu'on est jumeaux si j'avais eu des lunettes sur le nez, Heureusement que je n'ai pas de cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front ma vie scolaire aurait été un véritable enfer. A toi. C'est quoi ton truc personnel ?

-Je porte des extensions.

-Pardon ? dit Théo en se redressant.

-Je porte des extensions, répéta Parvati. Je n'ai pas les cheveux longs. Je porte des extensions.

-C'est une blague ? demanda Théo en pleine hallucination. Ne me dis pas que c'est ça la chose personnelle que tu as envie de me confier ?

-Si, pourquoi ?

-Parce que je viens de t'avouer que je suis myope ! J'ai une lacune sur l'un de mes cinq sens et toi tu me parles d'extensions de cheveux !

-Et alors ? C'est une lacune de porter des extensions. Ca veut dire que je ne suis pas contente des cheveux que j'ai au naturel.

-Non, c'est un fait totalement superficiel et obsolète ! Je suis sûr que toutes les filles de cette école ont remarqué que tu en portais ! « Je porte des extensions. » Non mais je rêve ! Enfin, je suppose que je ne devrais pas être étonné de ça venant de toi.

-Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

-Que tu es superficiel et qu'il n'y a que l'apparence qui compte pour toi !

-Je ne te permets pas de dire ça ! Tu ne me connais pas !

-Et je n'en ai pas envie, mais par un heureux hasard toi et moi sommes coincés, alors on continue ! C'est quoi la deuxième consigne ?

-Tu es atroce, comme mec, rétorqua Parvati en lui balançant les consignes à la figure.

-Une chose qui nous angoisse. Laisse-moi deviner… que toute l'école apprenne que tu as des extensions ! Ah, non mais tu es folle ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends !

-Je t'interdis de te moquer de moi, tu entends ! Tu ne me connais pas ! Tu ne sais rien de moi ! Alors tu la boucles et tu me laisses parler, c'est clair ?!

Alors qu'un jet d'eau sortait de la baguette de Parvati pour atterrir en plein dans le visage de Théo, Mimi Geignarde fit son apparition dans un éclat de rire.

-Tu l'as bien mérité, dit-elle tout en riant et en flottant dans les toilettes.

-Tu la trouves triste peut-être ? demanda Théo en colère.

-Mimi a raison ! Tu le mérites !

-Arrête ! Arrête ça !

-Pardon ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu ? Tu me demandes de continuer ? Oh, très bien, si ça t'amuse d'être tout mouillé.

-Patil, veux-tu bien arrêter ! Je t'en supplie !

Parvati se fit un plaisir d'arrêter en lui lançant un léger petit sourire en coin. Elle rangea sa baguette et regarda Théodore l'air de rien.

-Mimi, peux-tu nous laisser s'il te plait ? Tu pourras revenir dans trois quarts d'heure.

Cette dernière s'en alla dans un grand éclat de rire tout en pointant Théo du doigt.

-Ce fantôme est une garce ! dit Théo en se séchant.

-Ce n'est pas mon problème, répondit Parvati en souriant.

-Toi aussi tu es une garce !

-Si tu veux que je recommence, dit Parvati en ressortant sa baguette.

-C'est bon, pas la peine. J'ai déjà pris une douche ce matin, merci bien. Alors, tu vas me dire ce qui t'angoisse ?

-Il le faut bien, non ? Que je te rassure tout de suite, mon angoisse n'a aucun rapport avec un trait superficiel de ma personnalité. Mon angoisse est de pas être aussi douée que ma sœur. Bon, je sais que je ne suis pas plus douée qu'elle, c'est un fait. Mais on nous compare tellement l'une de l'autre. On a beau se ressembler on est différente et c'est dans la tête que ça se joue.

-Tu es en train de dire que tu n'es qu'une pauvre crétine et que ta sœur a la science infuse ?

-Je n'irai pas jusque là mais disons que là où je fournis beaucoup d'effort, Padma s'échine à peine à apprendre. C'est aussi ce qui explique que je m'attarde trop sur mon apparence. Puisque je n'ai rien dans la tête, autant miser sur le physique.

-Tu es au courant que le physique est quelque chose d'éphémère ? Tu ne resteras pas jeune éternellement alors fais des efforts et bosse, même si tu dois en fournir plus que ta sœur. Tout le monde doit bosser pour obtenir son diplôme alors ne laisse pas tomber tout simplement parce que tu n'arrives pas à la cheville de ta sœur. Ta sœur c'est ta sœur, toi c'est toi. Vous n'avez que le physique en commun mais une intelligence différente, mise là-dessus. Il y a forcément quelque chose dans laquelle tu es douée et ta sœur non. Mets-ça en avant.

Parvati resta bouché bée face à la réplique de Théo. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il analyserait son angoisse. Elle aurait plutôt cru qu'il se serait ouvertement moqué d'elle. Il n'en était rien. Il l'avait écouté.

-Je suppose que c'est à moi ? dit-il.

-En effet. Sauf si tu ne veux pas.

-Ne sois pas ridicule. Maintenant qu'on a commencé, je vais jouer le jeu. Alors mon angoisse va peut-être te paraître bizarre, mais c'est de ne pas m'intégrer à la société.

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien, je me suis toujours senti différent des autres, à part et solitaire. Je ne dis pas que je ne me suis pas fait d'amis. J'en ai, mais on est différents. Ils me trouvent souvent bizarre et parfois lunaire, mais je suppose que c'est pour ça qu'ils m'apprécient. Enfin tout ça pour dire qu'ici j'ai réussi à m'adapter aux règles de la vie en pension et aux lois des élèves, mais une fois lâché dans la nature, j'ai peur que mon côté solitaire ne me joue des tours et que je sois victime de ma solitude que j'ai créé.

-Alors tout d'abord, Luna est lunaire, toi, tu es simplement arrogant. Ensuite, il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu te retrouves seul et que tu ne t'intègres pas à la société. Si tu as des amis ici, pourquoi tu ne les aurais pas une fois en dehors de Poudlard ?

-Je ne sais pas garder contact avec les autres. Ce sont toujours les autres qui viennent vers moi et non le contraire. Ici ça va parce qu'on est en pension. Mais dehors, il est tellement facile pour moi de passer pour mort.

-Si je ne me trompe pas, tes amis sont Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson ?

-Et alors ?

-Ces trois-là sont comme Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ils sont tenaces. Si tu es leur ami et qu'ils t 'apprécient, ils feront tout pour garder contact avec toi, même si tu fais le mort.

-A croire que tu les connais mieux que moi.

-Je te dis simplement ce que je pense. Bon, je trouve qu'on est plutôt bien lancé dans ce petit jeu. La question suivante est plutôt simple. Notre plus beau souvenir. Quand je suis arrivée à Poudlard ! dit Parvati en souriant.

-Moi c'est plutôt quand j'ai enfin reçu la lettre. J'étais content de constater que j'étais normal.

-Comment ça, normal ?

Théodore se rendit compte qu'il avait dit une parole de trop. Lui qui s'était juré de ne pas trop en dire, il devait bien admettre que cette phrase allait suscité la curiosité de Parvati. Il espérait vraiment qu'elle n'allait pas s'attarder là-dessus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « normal » ?

-Rien. Consigne suivante.

-Tu ne vas pas me le dire ?

-Etant donné que ça ne te regarde pas, non. Consigne suivante.

-Très bien, si tu veux, soupira Parvati. La consigne suivante est de dire une chose qui nous rend triste.

-Olive Hornby s'est moquée de mes lunettes ! dit une voix larmoyante sortant d'un robinet des toilettes.

-Oh mais va-t'en ! s'agaça Théodore. Tu la hantes depuis près de cinquante ans cette pauvre dame, ça ne te suffit pas ? On aurait mieux fait d'aller ailleurs, dit-il à Parvati.

-Mimi, ça ne fait pas une heure, va faire peur à quelqu'un qui prend une douche où qui se baigne dans le lac ! Après on ne mettra plus les pieds ici, promis !

Mimi Geignarde fit face à Théodore et lui dit :

-Je ne t'aime pas !

-Ca tombe bien, moi non plus.

Mimi se remit à pleurer et quitta à nouveau les toilettes. Parvati se tourna à nouveau vers Théo.

-Quoi ? Ne me dis surtout pas que j'ai été dur.

-Je n'ai rien dit. Bon reprenons. Une chose triste. Tu veux commencer ?

-Non, je te laisse faire.

-Très bien. Alors ce qui me rend triste actuellement, c'est de quitter Poudlard. Je sais que ça paraît très bête, mais on se sent bien ici. On sait que malgré les événements, on était en sécurité. Une fois dehors, on va faire face à la vie, la vraie. Et je n'en ai pas envie. Je sais que j'aurais beaucoup de mal lorsqu'on qu'on prendra le Poudlard Express pour la dernière fois.

-Tu sais je crois que tout le monde a cette tristesse dans le cœur. Que la personne qui dise qu'elle n'est pas triste de quitter le château se mette à courir très vite au risque d'avoir une horde d'élève qui lui court après pour la massacrer.

-Je crois que tu as raison, sourit Parvati. Alors, qu'est-ce qui te rend triste ?

Théodore soupira et tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre. Il savait très bien ce qui le rendait triste. C'était une chose dont il n'avait parlé à personne, excepté Pansy, qui avait, par il ne sait quel miracle découvert ce qu'il avait au fond de lui. En parler à Parvati serait vraiment étrange. Il ne la connaissait pas et elle pourrait très vite le juger ou le répéter à quelqu'un. Il n'en avait pas envie.

-Tu ne sais pas ce qui te rend triste ? demanda Parvati. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu respires le bonheur. Tu as plutôt l'air d'un sorcier arrogant et dépressif. Alors ?

-La chose qui me rend vraiment triste, c'est de ne pas voir ma sœur.

-Tu as une sœur ?

-Oui. Elle s'appelle Emily et a 23 ans. Elle n'a jamais été à Poudlard.

-Ah bon ? Elle a été dans une autre école ?

-Non. Elle… elle est Cracmol. Dans ma famille être Cracmol est aussi grave que d'être moldu. Je me souviens quand j'étais petit, mes parents se demandaient pourquoi Emily n'avait eu aucune manifestation de magie. Pas de lévitation, pas d'objet qui se casse, rien. Ma grand-mère disait que ce n'était pas très grave, qu'une fois qu'elle aurait 10 ans, ça apparaîtrait. Seulement ce n'est jamais venu. Le moment où elle devait recevoir la lettre de Poudlard n'est jamais arrivé. On en a donc conclu qu'elle était Cracmol. Et comme être Cracmol est une honte dans une famille comme la mienne, mes parents ont décidé de l'éloigner de nous, de moi. J'avais sept ans la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

-C'est pour ça que tu es soulagé d'être normal ? Parce que si tu avais été un Cracmol comme Emily tes parents t'auraient « éloigné ».

-C'est ça. Je sais que ce n'est pas héréditaire, mais j'ai toujours eu cette frayeur, jusqu'à ce que je reçoive enfin ma lettre de Poudlard.

-Et tu sais où elle est ? Tu sais où tes parents l'ont « éloigné » ?

-Chez les moldus. Elle a été dans un orphelinat. Je lui ai déjà envoyé des lettres mais elle m'a toujours dit de ne jamais la contacter. Elle m'a simplement promis qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle était heureuse. Mais c'est ma sœur, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à elle. Alors quand on va quitter Poudlard, j'irai la voir. Je veux voir où elle vit et ce qu'elle est devenue. Je veux revoir ma grande sœur.

Parvati ne savait pas quoi dire. Théodore avait une bonne raison d'être triste. Ca faisait plus de dix ans qu'il n'avait pas vu sa sœur. Il vivait avec ça au fond de lui depuis tout ce temps. Sa tristesse à côté était totalement ridicule, elle en avait presque honte.

-Je suis désolée que tu aies vécu ça, dit-elle.

Théodore se tourna vers elle avec un léger sourire.

-A croire que c'est de ta faute si je ne vois pas ma sœur.

-Je compatis, c'est tout.

-Compatir… dit-il en faisant mine de réfléchir. Je ne connais pas ce sentiment. C'est synonyme d'avoir pitié pour moi et je n'aime pas la pitié.

-Oh, et bien dans ce cas. C'est bien fait pour toi ! Tu mérites de ne pas voir ta sœur.

-Tu ne crois pas un mot de ce que tu dis, répondit Théo en souriant.

-C'est vrai. Je n'ai pas envie d'être méchante avec toi.

-Pourquoi ? Tu l'as pourtant été.

-Ah oui ? Et quand ?

-Tu m'as aspergé d'eau !

-Tu l'as mérité.

-Mimi Geignarde s'est moqué de moi à cause de ça.

-Tu l'as mérité aussi.

-C'est méchant.

-C'est vrai. Alors on passe au secret ?

-J'ai déjà dit le mien, dit Théodore plutôt fier.

-Bien sûr que non.

-Mais si ! Ma sœur Cracmol, c'était mon secret. J'ai combiné ce qui me rend triste avec mon secret. Ce n'est interdit que je sache.

-Ce n'est pas un vrai secret ! s'emporta Parvati.

-Bien sûr que si ! Vous êtes deux à savoir que j'ai une sœur Cracmol ! Deux ! Je considère ça comme un secret, sauf si tu as l'intention de le répéter à ta très chère amie Lavande Brown, en sachant que si tu le fais, je te tue.

-Si tu crois que la menace me fait peur. Tu n'es pas du tout intimidant Nott.

-Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus, dit-il avec arrogance.

-Parce que tu te prends pour un dragon ? dit Parvati avant de partir dans un fou rire. Il y en a qui n'ont peur de rien.

-Ouais, bon, fit Théo en voyant que Parvati se moquait vraiment de lui. C'est quoi ton secret ? Tu en as bien un ? Tu es du genre à en avoir, toi.

-C'est veut dire quoi ça ? « Tu es du genre à en avoir, toi. » Je t'ai déjà que tu ne me connaissais pas Nott !

-Je te connaitrai mieux avec un secret. Allez Parvati Patil, dis-moi tout.

-Très bien ! Très bien… En réalité nous ne sommes pas jumelles mais triplés. On était censées être trois. Padma et moi, et Pallavi.

-Pallavi… Et pourquoi vous n'êtes que deux ?

-Elle est morte quand on avait trois ans. Elle s'est noyée dans un lac. Je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé. La seule chose dont je me souvienne c'est de ma mère hurler le nom de Pallavi et mon père la sortir de l'eau. On était trois et on s'est retrouvées deux. Je me demande souvent comment elle serait si elle était en vie. Dans quelle maison elle serait, le caractère qu'elle aurait. Padma dit qu'on ne refait pas le passé. Je le sais mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir ces pensées.

-Je comprends. Je pense aussi à ma sœur de cette manière. Bien sûr elle n'est pas morte, mais je me demande souvent si mon caractère aurait été le même si elle était restée avec nous.

-Tu vois, c'est ça la compassion, dit Parvati. Quand tu arrives à te mettre à la place de la personne qui est en face de toi et que tu la comprends. Ce n'est pas de la pitié.

Théodore acquiesça sans rien dire. Ca faisait près d'une heure qu'ils étaient là et il avait vu Parvati passer d'une fille superficielle à quelqu'un de beaucoup plus sérieux et réfléchit. Quelqu'un qui pourrait presque lui plaire, si elle n'était pas aussi maquillée.

-La suite ?

-Dire un compliment sur l'autre.

-Génial. Elle veut quoi McGonagall ? Créer des couples ?

-Elle veut simplement qu'on se rende compte que nous sommes humains et que les étiquettes qu'on se colle par rapport aux maisons dans lesquelles nous sommes sont totalement dénuées de sens en dehors du château.

Théo resta bouche bée face à cette réponse à sa question qui n'était que purement rhétorique. Hormis le fait qu'il était surpris, Théo devait admettre qu'elle avait raison. En dehors de Poudlard, les étiquettes sont totalement inutiles. On ne lui donnerait pas un travail parce qu'il était à Serpentard, mais plutôt pour les bonnes notes qu'il avait eu.

-Bon je me lance. Alors le compliment que je vais te faire est… que tu ne ressembles pas à Harry.

-Ce n'est pas un compliment ça. Et puis tu me l'as déjà dit.

-Je sais, mais je voulais que tu le comprennes. Tes cheveux sont un peu plus clair que ceux d'Harry, tu es plus grand que lui, tu as un nez beaucoup plus fin et une voix plus grave. C'est vrai que tu as le même regard que lui, cette même façon de regarder au loin mais c'est tout. Tu ne lui ressembles pas.

-Ok, là j'ai peur.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu as pu voir tout ça en moins d'une heure. Soit tu as le dont pour observer les gens soit tu as tellement regarder Potter à son insu que tu pourrais le dessiner les yeux fermés.

-Harry est agréable à regarder, avoua Parvati.

-Oh ! Et pas moi.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça.

-Je prends note. A moi de te faire un compliment, donc. Et bien… il faut que tu saches - et je pense que tu le sais déjà – que tu es l'une des plus belle fille de cette école…

-C'est gentil.

-Je n'ai pas fini. Tu es une des plus belle fille de l'école, je pense que tous les garçons de cette école seront d'accord là-dessus, mais franchement il va falloir que tu arrêtes de te peinturlurer le visage de maquillage. Je suis sûr que tu es le genre de fille à chercher le prince charmant. Alors je vais te dire une chose Parvati – je peux t'appeler Parvati ? – le prince charmant n'existe pas et si tu veux être avec quelqu'un qui te respecte, commence par te respecter toi-même.

-Où est le compliment dans tout ça ? demanda Parvati légèrement blessée.

-Tu vaux beaucoup mieux que ce que tu montres. Beaucoup mieux.

-Tu veux bien descendre de la fenêtre ? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Allez. Deux petites minutes. Descends.

Théodore obéit. Parvati se mit face à lui et le serra dans ses bras. Totalement étonnée, Théo écarta les bras mal à l'aise. Parvati le força à les mettre autour d'elle.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?

-Ce que tu es coincé, dit-elle en souriant.

-Tu fais souvent ça ?

-Non. Mais je voulais simplement te remercier parce que personne ne m'avait dit que je valais mieux que ça.

-Je suis un mec honnête.

-Oui je sais. Des honnêtetés comme ça, je pourrais en entendre tous les jours.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas.

Parvati et Théo restèrent un longue minutes comme ça dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce que Mimi Geignarde débarque et dit d'une voix stridente :

-Les amoureux ! Vous allez vous faire des bisous ? Beurk !

Théo et Parvati s'éloignèrent rapidement l'un de l'autre en sortant des toilettes rendant les lieux au fantôme.

-C'était embarrassant, dit Parvati.

-Oui assez. Elle est du genre à tout répéter celle-là. Bon, il va falloir qu'on passe aux photos. J'ai une idée.

-Moi aussi, dit Parvati. Vient.

-Où on va ?

-A la bibliothèque ! Oh et tu te vois comment dans dix ans ?

-Vieux, mais heureux à prendre le thé avec ma sœur. Et toi ?

-A l'étranger. En Inde, au plus près de Pallavi.

_**Fin**_

Tadam !

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Ca vous a plu ? Ca valait l'attente ou j'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir. J'accepte toutes les critiques ! Le prochain chapitre sera sur **Neville et Millicent** et je vous garantis que je ne mettrai pas trois mois pour l'écrire celui-là.

A bientôt.

**Gouline971**


	6. Neville et Millicent

**Hello tout le monde !**

Je vous avais dit que je ne mettrai pas trois mois avant de poster le prochain chapitre ! Voici les dernières confidences entre **Neville et Millicent**. Ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant.

_**Meleserpentard**_ : Salut ! Heureusement tu as dit que tu ne ferais pas une longue review, qu'est-ce que ça aurait été sinon ^^ Je n'en ai pas eu d'aussi longue depuis longtemps ^^. Je comprends si tu n'aimes pas les _Hermione/Drago_, c'est un couple tellement impossible que ça en déroute toujours certains. Mais dans le premier chapitre, Hermione est toujours la même, seulement elle dévoile des choses que personne n'aurait pensé auparavant. J'admets y avoir été un peu fort avec le coup des tatouages et de la photos, mais je voulais interpeler, pour le coup. Je ne suis pas fans de la Hermione qui change du jour au lendemain et qui tombe soudainement amoureuse de Drago comme si un coup de massue lui était tombé sur la tête. Voilà pourquoi je précise qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse de lui dans cette histoire. Elle flirte. Ca paraît encore assez gros une Hermione flirtant avec un Drago, mais dis-toi qu'il y a eu une ellipse entre la fin de la guerre et le moment où elle se retrouve dans la bibliothèque avec lui. Crois-moi que si ça avait été une véritable fiction, les choses auraient été beaucoup plus détaillées et Hermione ne serait pas aussi facilement tombée dans les bras de Drago, si je puis dire.

Concernant Lucius Malefoy, j'avoue avoir fait partie des personnes qui écrivaient que Lucius était un être odieux qui battait sa femme et son fils, mais je me suis vite ravisée. Je considère que Lucius était un homme qui avait fait de très grosses erreurs mais qui malgré tout, aimait profondément sa femme et son fils.

Alors leur meilleur souvenir est leur première arrivée à Poudlard tout simplement parce que c'est là que tout commence. C'est à partir de ce moment là que nous les avons tous connu, c'est à partir de ce moment-là que l'aventure a débuté. Je considère leur première arrivée à Poudlard comme la première fois où j'ai découvert la saga et que j'ai lue la première phrase du premier livre. - It all begins ^^ - Mais tu peux voir que c'est leur meilleur souvenir pour différente raison.

Il n'y a que des Gryffondor et des Serpentard tout simplement parce que c'est un cours commun avec les deux maisons.

J'ai toujours imaginé Daphné blonde, comme toi. Mais comme je voulais qu'elle révèle qu'elle était naturellement rousse, je me suis dit qu'une teinture brune sur du roux serait moins choquante qu'une teinture blonde sur du roux.

Je suis désolée mais la suite que tu proposes pour cette fiction n'est pas dans mes projets. J'espère que je n'aurais pas trop amoché Neville dans le prochain chapitre, si tu y tiens tant.

Merci pour cette très longue review. J'espère que cette réponse te conviendra. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

_**Love HD **_: Tout d'abord, merci pour les cinq reviews que tu as laissé. Je suis contente si cette Hermione-là t'a plu. On n'a pas fini d'en voir avec elle… Je n'ai bizarrement pas l'habitude des _Ron/Pansy_. Je trouve ça encore plus étrange que _Harry/Pansy_. Je plains énormément Ron avec sa phobie. C'est malheureusement ridicule et ça peut pourrir la vie de quelqu'un. Je ne suis pas encore sûre que je ferai de Blaise et Lavande un couple. Et tu as peut-être raison pour la situation entre Théodore et Parvati.

_**Confidence entre Neville et Millicent**_

Neville et Millicent se dirigeaient vers l'une des serres du château.

-Personne ne viendra nous déranger ici, déclara Neville.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-Tu viendrais dans une serre si tu avais du temps libre, toi ? demanda Neville à Millicent.

-Certainement pas !

-Ben moi si. Et comme je sais que personne ne ferait ce que moi je fais, je te garantis qu'on va être tranquille pendant cette petite heure.

Neville fredonna tout en allant vers le fond de la serre. Millicent le suivant peu sûre d'elle. C'était un endroit qu'elle n'aimait pas particulièrement. Elle avait toujours peur qu'une plante lui saute dessus, s'agrippe à elle ou la morde. Dans le monde de la magie, on pouvait s'attendre à tout. Elles ne semblaient n'être que de simples plantes, mais elles attendaient qu'on relâche une seule petite minute d'attention pour attaquer !

-Allez, viens installe-toi ! lui dit Neville en s'asseyant dans un coin de la serre.

-Tu sembles être heureux de faire ce devoir, constata Millicent en s'asseyant. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte que tu vas passer une heure entière avec une Serpentard.

-Oh si je me rends compte, répondit Neville. Mais tu n'es pas la plus coriace de toute alors je relativise. Hermione avec Malefoy, Harry avec Parkinson… Je me serai inquiété si j'étais tombé sur Zabini., mais ce n'est pas le cas.

-Tu penses que je ne suis pas aussi menaçant qu'eux ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Mais tu es moins redoutable.

-Une preuve que tu ne me connais pas Londubat.

-N'est-ce pas pour ça qu'on est censé faire ce devoir ?

Millicent ne répondit pas et se mit à une distance raisonnable de Neville.

-Je n'ai pas envie de me confier, avoua Millicent.

-Pas plus que j'en ai envie, admit Neville. Mais il faut prendre une photo à la fin de ce devoir et expliquer pourquoi on l'a prise. Si on ne se confit pas, on n'aura aucun argument à donner.

-On pourra toujours inventer, suggéra Millicent.

-Sauf que nous avons des amis et ils vont tout de suite savoir si l'on invente ou pas.

-Parce que tu as des amis, toi ? demanda Millicent l'air dédaigneuse.

-Oui j'en ai. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Dean, Seamus… J'en ai bien plus que tu ne le crois. Alors que toi, tu as plutôt l'air solitaire.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.

-Tu es souvent seule quand nous sommes tous réunis dans la grande salle. Les filles Serpentard viennent parfois te parler mais ça ne dure jamais longtemps. Même aujourd'hui tu étais à une table seule… Sur ce, je propose qu'on commence. La chose personnelle que j'ai à dire, tu l'as sans doute compris : j'aime les plantes. Je les considère comme des espèces vivantes à part entière et non comme un simple objet de décoration. Sans les plantes, nous ne serions rien. Je suis un amoureux des plantes.

-Tu en fumes ?

-Pardon ? fit Neville en revenant soudainement sur terre.

-Tu en fumes ? Parce que pour adorer les plantes comme ça, tu ne peux qu'en fumer, je suis sûre.

-Non, je ne fume pas.

-Oh, dommage. Je suis sûre que Chourave en fume. Elle a une tête à en fumer au moins un peu. En tout cas moi, j'en fume.

Millicent sortit une cigarette de sa poche l'alluma en aspira une bouffée avant de la recracher en plein sur le visage de Neville qui en suffoqua.

-Tu en veux ? demanda Millicent en lui tendant la cigarette.

-Non merci et tu devrais éteindre ça.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il est clair que certaines molécules de ce que tu fumes excitent certaines plantes et si tu n'as pas envie de te retrouver pendus par les chevilles, tu ferais mieux de l'éteindre.

En effet, Millicent put constater que certaines plantes grimpantes se dirigeaient vers elle et tentaient de voir par quel membre elles allaient bien pouvoir l'attraper. Millicent éteignit sa cigarette à contre cœur.

-Je considère avoir dit un truc de personnel. Consigne suivante.

-Dire ce qui nous angoisse.

-Tu vas sans doute trouver ça bizarre, mais ce qui m'angoisse le plus, c'est de perdre de vu mes amis. Et oui Londubat, contrairement à ce que tu penses, j'ai des amis. Je ne suis pas particulièrement ami avec Drago, Blaise et Théodore mais le peu d'amitié que j'ai avec Pansy et Daphné me convient. Du moins ici ça me convient, en dehors du château, je pense qu'on se perdra progressivement de vu et ça m'effraie. Bien sûr que je n'ai pas qu'elles comme amies. Je m'entends bien avec certaine Serdaigle mais c'est pareil. Je n'ai pas de meilleur ami ici.

-Moi non plus je n'ai pas de meilleur ami ici. Mais j'ai des amis et je sais qu'en cas de besoin, ils seront toujours là pour m'aider, comme je serai toujours là pour leur venir aide. Ca fonctionne comme ça entre vous ?

-Pas vraiment. Je n'ai jamais osé demander de l'aide à qui que ce soit. C'est signe de faiblesse pour moi.

-Tu dois sans doute avoir une amitié très distante avec ces gens-là. Tu devrais remédier à ça avant qu'il soit trop tard.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, rétorqua Millicent.

-Je sais. Mais une fois que ce sera fait, tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux. Pour mon angoisse… C'est drôle mais je suis sûr qu'elle ressemble un peu à celle d'Hermione. J'ai peur de ne pas réussir ce que je fais. J'ai toujours été considéré comme étant quelqu'un de totalement empoté, de trouillard et ne connaissant rien à rien. Je sais que certaine chose ont changé depuis que j'ai tranché la tête de ce serpent mais… ça me hante constamment. Je sais que je suis doué en botanique mais à part ça, je ne suis doué en rien.

-Tu n'en sais rien. Peut-être qu'en sortant d'ici tu te découvriras des capacités inattendues et tu seras doué en quelque chose.

-Si seulement le professeur Trelawney pouvait avoir une vision non-erronée et de ce qui m'attend dans le futur, ça serait génial.

-Je ne compterais pas trop là-dessus, si j'étais toi, lui dit Millicent. On n'a vu ce que donnaient les prophéties de cette folle furieuse. Potter a faillit y laisser la vie, d'autres en sont carrément morts.

-Ouais… tu as raison. Mieux vaut que je n'en sache rien. La consigne suivante est de dire notre plus beau souvenir.

-Les suivantes sont lesquelles ?

-Dire ce qui nous rend triste, dire un secret, faire un compliment sur l'autre et dire comment on se voit dans dix ans.

-Mouais… on n'aurait pas fait mieux chez un psychomage.

-Les psychomages ne servent à rien. Je sais de quoi je parle, j'en ai vu un pendant plusieurs années.

-Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? demanda Millicent avec intérêt.

-Parce que j'ai été élevé par ma grand-mère et que mes parents sont devenus fous à cause de la torture qu'ils ont subit à cause de Bellatrix Lestrange. Ma Grand-mère avait peur que ça me perturbe. Je ne dis pas que mon manque de confiance en moi ne vient pas de là, mais bon, la psychomagie ne résout pas tout.

-Wow, ça pourrait s'apparenter à un secret ça. « J'ai consulté un psychomage. »

-Je ne considère pas ça comme un secret. Je n'en ai pas honte, mais ce n'est jamais venu dans une conversation jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et puis tout le monde sait ce qui est arrivé à mes parents, ce n'est pas tabou. Alors, ton meilleur souvenir, c'est quoi ?

-Quand je suis arrivée à Poudlard pour la première fois. J'étais heureuse parce que c'était la première fois que je passerai autant de temps loin de mes parents, loin de chez-moi, enfin si je peux dire que c'est bien chez-moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? En général ce n'est pas parce qu'on est loin de nos parents qu'on est heureux d'aller à Poudlard, mais parce qu'on a envie d'utiliser la magie. Enfin c'est pour ça que c'est mon plus beau souvenir.

-Oui, mais je suis différente. Mes parents sont différents.

-En quoi ? demanda Neville.

-Dans leur amour envers moi. Ils ne se sont jamais vraiment occupés de moi. Ils n'ont jamais voulu de moi. Je les ai entendu le dire à mes grands-parents. J'avais neuf ans. Je n'étais qu'un fardeau pour eux, qu'une bouche inutile à nourrir, comme si ça leur posait un réel problème avec tous les elfes de maisons qu'on avait. Je me souviens avoir entendu ma mère dire à mon grand-père qu'elle voulait que je vive avec lui. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ma mère était aussi froide et aigrie alors qu'elle avait baigné dans l'amour que mes grands-parents lui portaient. J'en ai conclu qu'ils l'avaient trop gâtés. Alors moi ils me gâtent moins alors que j'ai vraiment besoin d'un amour parental.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle qu'elle porta ses mains à son visage que Millicent se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait.

-C'est fou. C'est la première fois que je dis ça : j'ai besoin de l'amour de mes parents. Je me trouve ridicule.

-Ce n'est pas ridicule, répondit Neville. On a tous besoin d'amour, c'est normal, c'est naturel. Même si mes parents ne me reconnaissent pas et qu'ils ne me le montrent pas, je sais qu'ils m'aiment. Je sais que c'est différent de toi mais… le manque reste le même.

Neville lui tendit un mouchoir.

-C'est pour ça que tu es distante avec les autres ? Tu as peur qu'on ne t'aime pas ?

-Je me demande souvent pourquoi on vient me parler, répondit Millicent. Je me dis que si mes parents ne m'aiment pas, pourquoi les autres m'aimeraient.

-Peut-être parce que tu as quelque chose que tes parents sont incapables de voir.

Millicent essuya ses larmes et se moucha.

-Bon, je vais considérer que ce que tu viens de dire est quelque chose de triste, d'accord ?

-D'accord. C'est ton tour alors. Qu'est-ce qui te rend triste ?

-De rater mes ASPICS. De décevoir ma grand-mère, répondit Neville du tac au tac.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? On n'a pas encore les résultats !

-Oui mais je suis loin d'être un élève brillant. Je crois même être bon dernier.

-Ca m'étonnerait. Si tu écoutes bien, tu fais parti de ceux qui progressent le plus dans les appréciations des professeurs.

-Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Neville étonné.

-Il m'arrive d'écouter de temps en temps, tu sais. Tu les auras tes ASPICS, on les aura tous, même les plus crétins d'entre nous et crois-moi, tu es loin d'en faire parti.

-Merci, dit Neville en rougissant. On passe au secret ?

-Il le faut bien, non ?

-D'accord. Attends-moi là, je reviens.

Neville se leva et se dirigea dans la réserve du professeur Chourave laissant Millicent seule avec toutes les plantes de l'école. Il revient deux minutes plus tard avec une plante verte en apparence tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Elle avait l'apparence d'une belle orchidée à fleurs blanches excepté que les fleurs bougeaient comme on pouvait secouer la tête.

-C'est moi qui l'ai créé, dit Neville légèrement gêné alors que toutes leurs fleurs se tournèrent vers lui. C'est une orchidée qui capte les vibrations vocales et est capable de prendre la forme de la personne qu'elle a « entendu » parler.

-C'est vrai ? C'est dément !

La fleur se tourna brutalement vers Millicent avant de prendre la forme de son visage. Millicent la regarda comme si elle faisait face à un miroir pour la première fois.

-Comment tu as fait pour créer cette fleur ?

-J'ai croisé plusieurs espèces de fleur avec l'orchidée parce que c'est la fleur préférée de ma grand-mère et qu'elle déteste la botanique. J'espère lui faire changer d'avis avec elle.

-Pourquoi elle ne prend pas ton apparence ? demanda Millicent.

-Parce qu'elle me connaît trop. Elle m'a apprivoisée. Regarde.

Neville passa délicatement sa main au-dessus d'une des fleurs qui s'entoura délicatement autour d'elle. Millicent tenta de faire la même chose mais la fleur prit peur et recula.

-Elle n'est pas encore habituée au monde extérieur. A part les autres plantes, le professeur Chourave et moi, elle n'a approché personne. Je ne lui ai pas encore donné de nom.

-C'est fou, tu en parles comme si c'était un animal.

-C'est un être vivant, répondit tout simplement Neville.

-Tu pourrais l'appeler la _Nevillus Londubatus_, suggéra Millicent en souriant.

-Je ne pense pas que ça lui servirait d'avoir un nom aussi atroce, dit Neville en riant. Alors, c'est quoi ton secret ?

Le visage de Millicent s'assombrit subitement. Son secret était bien plus sombre et plus grave que l'invention d'une jolie fleur. Neville comprit très vite qu'il allait falloir mettre les rires et les plaisanteries de côté.

-Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, ce n'est pas grave. Si personne ne le sait, je pourrais bien inventer quelque chose, tu sais.

-Non, non. Je vais te le dire, enfin te montrer.

Millicent releva les manches de sa chemise et ce fut avec effroi que Neville put voir les scarifications que Millicent avait sur les deux bras. Il leva la tête pour voir Millicent au bord des larmes.

-Depuis quand ? se risqua à demander Neville.

-Depuis que je sais que mes parents n'ont jamais voulu de moi. Je… je n'ai jamais eu le cran de leur dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur alors je taisais mes pensées en me mutilant. Ca me faisait du bien sur le coup mais la douleur revenait toujours. Même ici alors que je suis loin d'eux. Surtout lors des fêtes de fin d'année ou de mon anniversaire. Ils ne m'ont jamais offert de cadeau et oublient cette date une année sur deux. Dès qu'ils me faisaient du mal, je faisais une entaille. J'ai arrêté il y a peu de temps mais les cicatrices sont toujours là et ne partiront jamais. C'est irréversible. C'est le prix à payer pour ce que je vis.

-Ne dis pas ça. Ma grand-mère dit toujours que la roue tourne et en écrase certain au passage. Crois-moi quand je te dis que tes parents vont subir les conséquences de ce qu'ils t'ont fait vivre.

-Merci.

-Ne me remercie pas. C'est ce qui va se passer. Attends je reviens.

Neville la laissa de nouveau seule pour revenir tout aussi vite avec une petite boite en fer.

-C'était dans la réserve du professeur Chourave. C'est une crème qui permet de guérir les blessures. Je m'en mets parfois quand une plante décide de me mordre ou de me griffer. Si tu en mets uns fois par jour pendant un mois, la majorité de tes cicatrices auront disparu.

-C'est vrai ?

-Je ne risque rien en le promettant. Tiens, prends-la.

Millicent accepta la boite et en profita pour prendre Neville dans ses bras.

-Merci de m'écouter. C'est la première fois que je parle à quelqu'un de mes problèmes.

-De rien, dit Neville surpris. Comme quoi, ce devoir a quand même des bons côtés.

-C'est vrai. Mais je ne me vois pas remercier McGonagall pour sa brillante idée.

-A mon avis tu seras la seule à le faire parce que ça a dû finir en pugilat pour certains binômes.

-On verra ça une fois de retour en classe. J'ai hâte de voir que ça va donner.

-Il faut pour ça qu'on fasse toutes les consignes, dit Neville en prenant le bout de papier. On en est à l'avant dernière. Dire un compliment à votre interlocuteur… Tu es loin d'être aussi méchante et mauvaise que je ne le pensais. Je veux dire par là que tu fais moins Serpentard que les autres. Désolé, je ne suis pas doué pour les compliments.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit Millicent en rougissant. Moi non plus. Je dirai que tu es moins empoté que tu en as l'air. On a toujours l'impression que tu vas faire une gaffe à chaque fois que tu dis ou fais quelque chose, mais j'ai pu constater que ce n'est qu'une question de confiance en soi et que tu l'acquiers d'année en année. J'espère pouvoir en faire autant.

-Tu le feras. Bon, la dernière question avant la photo : Comment te vois-tu dans dix ans ?

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit Millicent. Je ne sais même pas la formation que je ferai une fois partie d'ici. Je pense que j'ai encore le temps d'y réfléchir un peu. Et toi ?

-J'aimerais prendre la relève du professeur Chourave. Etre un bon professeur aimé de ses élèves. Et quand j'aurai enfin obtenu ça, peut-être que je commencerai à fonder une famille. Oui, c'est comme ça que je me vois dans dix ans.

-Tu as de l'ambition mine de rien, constata Millicent.

-Oui, j'en suis plutôt fier. Et bien voilà. Nous avons fini le devoir. Il ne reste plus qu'une photo à prendre.

-J'ai une idée ! dit soudainement Millicent en prenant l'appareil photo. Le bureau de Chourave est ouvert ?

-Oui, puisque j'ai pu aller à la réserve.

-Super ! Viens et prends ta plante avec toi !

Millicent entraina Neville à suite. Elle lui demanda de mettre une blouse et de s'assoit à la place du professeur Chourave.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, dit Neville craintif.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce cette photo va être montrée et tout le monde va penser que j'ai la grosse tête.

-Ils seraient idiots de penser ça. Pour moi ça voudra simplement dire que tu seras un brillant botaniste. Mets ton orchidée à côté de toi. Fais-moi un sourire… Et voilà ! La photo est très réussie, tu verras. A toi de faire une photo de moi.

-Très bien, dit Neville en se levant. On va devoir sortir de la serre. Suis-moi.

Neville et Millicent se dirigèrent vers le parc de Poudlard où de nombreux élèves flânaient tranquillement en tentant de profiter du soleil. Neville demanda à Millicent de se mettre sous un arbre et de regarder au loin, vers la forêt interdite. Millicent ne comprenait pas trop où voulait en venir Neville mais s'exécuta. La photo fut rapidement prise.

-On retourne en classe ? proposa Neville.

-D'accord. Au fait Neville ?

-Oui ?

-Ca a été une des meilleures heures de ma vie, dit Millicent en souriant.

-A moi aussi.

_**Fin**_

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Le prochain chapitre devrait logiquement être le dernier. Il réunira tout le monde dans la classe du professeur McGonagall.

A bientôt.

**Gouline971**


	7. Le Bilan

**Salut tout le monde !**

Voici le tout dernier chapitre de ces confidences avec une réunion de tous les élèves.

Je vous laisse lire ce chapitre qui est le plus long de l'histoire.

**Bonne Lecture !**

_**Le Bilan.**_

L'heure des confidences avaient maintenant sonné. Tout le monde devait à présent se retrouver dans la classe du professeur McGonagall. Les binômes arrivèrent progressivement. Neville et Millicent furent le premier binôme devant la porte. Se trouvaient déjà Dean, Seamus Goyle, seul trio de la classe.

-Alors comment c'était ? demanda Neville à ses amis.

-Atroce, répondit Dean. Il ne décroche pas un mot, l'autre.

-Alors on a joué aux échecs, finit Semaus.

-Vous ne l'avez même pas fait entre vous-deux ?

-Inutile, on sait tout l'un de l'autre, répondir Seamus en haussant les épaules.

Ils virent ensuite Ron et Daphné arriver à leur tour.

-Ils vont adorer ta photo, lui chuchota-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

-Tu parles, fit Ron. Ils vont se moquer de moi.

-Oh non, crois-moi. Quand j'aurais fini mon petit discours, toutes les filles te tomberont dans les bras. Le seul souci, c'est qu'elles arriveront trop tard, finit Daphné en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Oh oh… fit Millicent.

-Quoi ? dit Neville.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais Daphné a jeté son dévolu sur Weasley. Je ne donne pas cher de sa peau, le pauvre.

-Quoi ? dit Neville en les regardant. Mais non, tu te fais des idées. Oh… misère, fit-il en voyant les deux élèves faire des messes basses. Quand Harry et Hermione vont voir ça, il y aura de l'orage dans l'air.

-Bon sang ce que j'ai hâte ! dit Millicent bizarrement toute guillerette, ce qui surprit Neville.

Lavande et Blaise arrivèrent à leur tour. Lavande faisait la tête alors que Blaise semblait totalement exaspéré.

-Je suis désolé Brown. Je ne dirai plus que tu as des poignets d'amour…

-Tu as osé me toucher et m'insulter en plus de ça !

-Je voulais te faire peur ! En général quand je fais ça avec Pansy, c'est marrant. Avec toi c'est dangereux.

-Ben oui. La prochaine fois tu sauras qu'il faut me demander la permission avant, au risque de recevoir une gifle !

-T'inquiète, j'ai retenu la leçon. Bon sang ce que t'es chieuse…

-Et toi t'es complètement con !

-Ah ça, ça me paraît plus normal, dit Neville.

-Oui, affirma Millicent. Trop normal pour paraître naturel.

Ce fut ensuite au tour d'Harry et Pansy de faire leur apparition. Ils semblaient tous les deux plutôt calmes et Harry avait un gâteau dans les mains.

-Franchement c'est trop bon, dit-il. Tu es vraiment douée.

-Merci ! répondit Pansy en souriant. Comme quoi je sais quoi faire de mes dix doigts.

-Continue de faire ce genre de chose.

-C'est quoi ? demanda Ron intéressé.

-Un des meilleurs gâteaux que je n'ai jamais goûté, répondit Harry.

-Je peux en avoir ? demanda Ron.

-Non, répondit tout simplement Harry.

-Allez, juste un bout, insista Ron en tendant sa main.

-Mais non, enfin ! s'indigna Harry. Il a été fait exclusivement pour moi, reprit-il en regardant Pansy qui se pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

-Tu parles… Je suis sûr que les elfes peuvent m'en faire un encore mieux que celui-là, dit jalousement Ron.

-Ça j'en doute fortement.

-Pourquoi tu as du crayon sur les yeux ? demanda Daphné à Harry.

-Du crayon ? Je n'ai pas de crayon ? J'ai du crayon ? demanda-t-il à Pansy.

Cette dernière ne répondit pas se contentant de grimacer.

-Je vais t'enlever ça, finit-elle par dire en le prenant par la main pour l'emmener dans les toilettes les plus proches.

-Attendez, mais vous avez fait quoi, tous les deux ? questionna Ron.

Parvati et Théodore arrivèrent. Parvati n'arrêtait pas de se regarder dans son miroir.

-Donne-moi ça ! lui dit Théo en lui arrachant le miroir des mains.

-Eh ! Mais rends-le moi !

-Non ! Tu l'auras à la fin du cours, répondit Théo en le mettant dans sa poche.

-Si tu crois que je ne vais pas aller le chercher là où il est !

-Vas-y, essaye pour voir !

Ni une, ni deux, Parvati fouilla dans les poches de Théodore pour récupérer son miroir.

-Espèce d'obsédée ! cria volontairement Théo pour qu'elle arrête.

-Qu'est-ce qui leur prend à ces deux-là ? demanda Blaise.

-Oh non ! Ne me dites pas que faute de mieux Parvati s'est jetée sur lui, soupira Lavande.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'ais convaincu de faire ça, dit Parvati à Théo. On ne va pas me reconnaître.

-Tu exagères. Moi j'ai trouvé que c'était une très belle photo.

-Ouais, mais ton avis je m'en fiche ! répondit Parvati hystérique.

-Ça j'en doute.

Parvati se précipita vers Lavande qui l'accueillit dans ses bras.

-Il m'a fait faire quelque chose d'horrible ! se plaignit-elle à sa meilleure amie.

-Quoi ?

Parvati le chuchota à Lavande qui en fut estomaquée. Théo leva les yeux au ciel.

-Oh ça va ! On dirait que je l'ai forcé à boire l'eau des toilettes !

-Tu lui as fait faire quoi ? demanda Blaise en souriant.

-J'ai…

-La ferme ! s'emporta Lavande. Tu ne vois pas qu'elle souffre assez comme ça ? Elle n'a pas besoin que Zabini se moque d'elle en plus de ça !

-Qui te dit que je me serais moqué ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais faire d'autre ?

-Ca aussi ça reste plutôt normal, dit Millicent à Neville.

-Oui, approuva ce dernier. Il ne manque plus que Malefoy et Hermione.

Ces derniers arrivèrent très calmement l'un à côté de l'autre sans se dire un mot.

-Alors ? demanda Ron. Pas trop dur d'avoir passé une heure avec celui-là ?

-Euh… ça aurait pu être pire, dit Hermione en tentant de paraître naturelle.

-Bon…, fit Drago. Bon…

Il se dirigea vers Blaise sans un mot de plus. Hermione fit ce qu'elle put pour ne pas le regarder.

-Dîtes-moi que je rêve ! s'exclama Millicent.

Tout le monde la regarda plus qu'étonné. C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait aussi fort dans une foule. Se rendant compte de son exclamation, elle se mit à rougir et à entrer dans la salle de classe non sans chuchoter quelque chose à Neville qui regarda Dargo une demi-seconde puis Hermione avant de dire…

-C'est pas vrai !

Et il entra dans la classe.

Tout le monde les suivit en pensant que ces deux-là étaient vraiment bizarres et qu'ils avaient partager des bizarreries pendant une heure. Tout le monde s'installa à sa place initiale.

-Bon, commença le professeur McGonagall. J'espère que cette heure aura été bénéfique pour chacun d'entre vous. Maintenant que vous vous êtes confiés des choses, vous allez pouvoir faire un résumé de ce que vous pensez de votre binôme, en l'illustrant avec la photo que vous avez prise. Mais… mais où sont Mr Potter et Miss Parkinson ?

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Harry et Pansy entrèrent dans la classe. Ils s'excusèrent et allèrent s'asseoir. Harry près de Ron et Pansy aux côtés de Daphné.

-Pourquoi il avait du crayon sur les yeux ? lui chuchota-t-elle.

-Tu sauras plus tard.

-Bien. Qui veut commencer ? demanda McGonagall.

Dean et Seamus levèrent la main.

-Très bien. Venez au devant de la classe.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire professeur, répondit Dean. Ca ne prendra pas plus de deux minutes.

-Oh, fit-elle étonnée. Très bien.

-Alors que nous avions une heure pour nous faire des confidences à trois, commença Seamus, il ne nous a pas fallu plus de cinq minutes pour comprendre que Grégory Goyle n'avait pas d'intérêt particulier. Voilà pourquoi nous n'avons pas fait le devoir et avions décidé de faire une partie d'échec.

-Partie d'échec que j'ai gagné, enchérit Dean.

-Cette heure ne vous a donc rien apporté ? demanda McGonagall.

-Absolument rien, dit Semaus.

-Une véritable perte de temps, avoua Dean.

-Et vous Mr Goyle ?

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, préférant baisser la tête.

-Et bien soit, ajouta McGonagall déçue. Je suis navrée que ça ne vous ait rien apporté. J'en suis vraiment désolée. Un autre binôme ?

Neville leva la main. Millicent se mit à rougir en le voyant se lever. Qu'allait-il dire sur elle ? Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir dire sur lui ? Elle avait appris des choses, mais elle ne savait pas si elle serait capable de dire quelque chose de correct et de vrai à son égard. Millicent se leva à son tour et se mit à côté de Neville.

-Je peux commencer si tu veux ? lui proposa Neville.

-D'accord.

Neville regarda le professeur McGonagall qui l'incita à commencer d'un geste de la tête. Neville prit une profonde inspiration et commença.

-Il y a une heure, Millicent Bullstrode n'était qu'une Serpentard à mes yeux. Et en tant que Gryffondor, je ne devais pas m'en approcher. Malgré la guerre qui a fait rage, les préjugés étaient toujours bien présents. Seulement Millicent n'est pas qu'une Serpentard.

Neville pointa sa baguette vers l'appareil photo et fit apparaitre la photo qu'il avait prise d'elle. Une Millicent sereine et pensive. En voyant le rendu, elle réalisa que Neville avait fait ce qu'il pouvait pour faire une jolie photo d'elle.

-Millicent est une fille tout ce qui a de plus normal avec des joies, des peines, des angoisses et un certain mal-être. Elle est beaucoup plus chaleureuse qu'on pourrait le croire. Il suffit simplement de l'écouter pendant soixante minutes pour le comprendre. Millicent mérite qu'on lui accorde cette attention.

Neville en profita pour regarder Pansy et Daphné avec insistance. Ces deux-là froncèrent les sourcils en se demandant pourquoi il les regardait de cette manière.

-Bien merci, Mr Londubat. Cette photo est très réussie tout comme votre discours. A vous Miss Bullstrode.

-Merci, chuchota-t-elle à Neville. Pour moi Neville Londubat avait toujours été l'empoté de service, l'idiot du village chez les Gryffondor, celui dont on marchait sur les pieds.

-C'est bon, on a compris Bullstrode ! s'indigna Ron.

-La ferme Weasley ! pesta Blaise.

-Silence ! demanda le professeur. Continuez…

-Mais maintenant, je me rends compte que Neville est quelqu'un de courageux et d'ambitieux. C'est une personne réfléchie et qui relativise sur la vie. Durant cette heure, il m'a écouté et conseillé, ce que personne n'avait vraiment fait jusque là. Je l'ai également écouté et j'ai compris que Neville était un géni et qu'un jour toutes les personnes qui sont dans cette classe, seront d'accord avec moi. Voici la photo que j'ai prise.

Millicent fit apparaître la photo de Neville prenant la place du professeur Chourave. Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre.

-Dis-donc, il y en a qui prennent leurs aises, on dirait, commenta Blaise.

-J'ai pris cette photo tout simplement pour vous montrer où sera Neville dans dix ans. A la place du professeur Chourave heureux dans sa vie et un brillant inventeur. On se moquait tous de lui parce qu'on trouvait bizarre qu'il aiment autant les plantes, mais sachez que personne ne serait capable de créer une nouvelle espèce d'orchidée, comme lui a pu le faire durant sa scolarité ici. Neville Londubat est quelqu'un de brillant.

-Merci Miss Bullstrode. Ce fut très bien. Le professeur Chourave sera ravi d'apprendre que la relève est entre de bonnes mains. Vous pouvez vous assoir.

Neville et Millicent s'exécutèrent en se lançant un dernier sourire.

-C'était très bien, dit Daphné à Millicent qui était derrière elle.

-Oui, renchérie Pansy. Par contre il va falloir qu'on discute, tu ne crois pas ?

-Vous… vous pensez ? demanda Millicent.

-Oui, affirma Daphné en souriant.

Millicent baissa la tête en souriant légèrement. Peut-être que Neville avait raison. Elle n'allait peut-être pas perdre de vue le peu d'ami qu'elle avait ici.

-Un autre binôme ?

Théodore se leva alors que Parvati baissa la tête. Elle n'était vraiment pas prête à aller devant toute la classe pour affronter l'horreur que lui avait fait faire Théodore. Non elle ne pouvait pas.

-Allez, courage, lui dit Lavande.

-Je vais être humiliée, lui chuchota Parvati.

-Mais non. Tout le monde sait que tu vaux beaucoup mieux qu'il n'y paraît. Allez, vas-y.

Parvati releva vivement la tête pour regarder Lavande puis Théo qui l'attendait. Il lui avait également dit qu'elle valait mieux que ce qu'elle montrait. Ca ne pouvait pas être un mensonge si sa meilleure amie le disait aussi. Parvati se leva et rejoignit Théo.

-Je veux commencer, lui chuchota-t-elle.

-Si tu veux.

-Quand vous voulez, dit le professeur McGonagall.

-Théodore Nott et moi avons passé une heure dans les toilettes des filles de Mimi Geignarde.

-L'angoisse, dit Seamus…

-Hormis le fait que ce fantôme soit assez coriace et ne veut pas laisser ces lieux tranquilles plus d'une heure, nous avons pu discuter. Théodore était pour moi une sorte d'outsider chez les Serpentard. J'avais toujours pensé qu'il n'était pas vraiment à sa place dans cette maison, mais je suis trompée. Il y est vraiment à sa place. Je ne parle pas du mauvais côté que cette maison représente mais plutôt du bon, rusé et ambitieux, je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire courageux, mais presque. Il m'a fait comprendre des choses sur moi qui me permettront d'avancer. Vous avez un problème névrotique ? Parlez-en à Théodore Nott. Il a la solution. Voilà comment je le vois.

La photo de Parvati montrait Théodore dans la posture du _Penseur_ de Rodin. Il était assis sur une chaise, le bras gauche sur le genou gauche et le coude reposant sur la main droite dont le coude reposait sur le genou droit. Le silence régnait dans la classe.

-Il est beau pas vrai ? dit Parvati fière d'elle.

-Trop canon ! laissa échapper Lavande avant de baisser la tête en rougissant.

-Si tu n'étais pas un de mes meilleurs amis, j'aurais fait de toi mon quatre heures depuis très longtemps, avoua Pansy.

-Moi c'est déjà fait, dit Daphné.

-Miss Parkinson, Miss Greengrass, je vous prie !

Elles remarquèrent très vite les regards que leur lancèrent Harry pour l'une et Ron pour l'autre. Daphné fit un clin d'œil discret à Ron alors que Pansy mima un « je plaisante » du bout des lèvres. Théo lui, se sentait fier comme un coq.

-Je te revaudrai ça, chuchota Théo à Parvati. Prête ?

-Non.

-Tant pis. Voilà ce que j'ai à dire à propos de Parvati Patil. Ce sera bref. Pour moi, Parvati n'était qu'une petite fille écervelée et superficielle chez les lions. Je ne dis pas qu'elle n'est pas superficielle, mais elle n'est certainement pas écervelée. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de passer une heure avec une idiote. Une idiote ne m'aurait pas aspergée après que je me sois moquée d'elle.

-Tu as fait ça ? demanda Lavande à Parvati qui acquiesça. Bien joué !

-Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'au bout d'une heure, j'ai compris que Parvati tentait de cacher sa vraie nature, ce qu'il y avait au fond d'elle. Voilà pourquoi j'ai décidé de prendre cette photo.

-Oh ! fit McGonagall.

-Oh mon Dieu ! ne put s'empêcher de sortir Hermione alors que Ron avait la bouche grande ouverte et qu'Harry réajustait ses lunettes.

-Parvati, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ? demanda Neville. Tu as mangé de la viande avariée ? Tu as l'air malade.

-Je ne suis pas malade ! J'ai retiré mon maquillage ! se défendit-elle.

En effet, la chose horrible qu'avait réussit à faire faire Théo à Parvati, était de se démaquiller pour la prendre le plus naturellement possible en photo. Alors que lui la trouvait très bien comme ça, Parvati se trouvait vraiment hideuse. Elle voyait des imperfections là où lui ne voyait qu'une beauté naturelle. S'en fut trop pour Blaise qui parti dans un véritable fou rire.

-Théo, t'es trop fort. Cette photo est excellente !

-Mr Zabini, veuillez vous taire !

-Oui Zabini, tais-toi ! A ton avis, pourquoi Parvati se maquille comme ça ? Uniquement pour plaire aux crétins dans ton genre qui ne s'attardent que sur l'apparence des filles et non ce qu'il y a dans la tête de ces dernières ! s'exclama Hermione.

-Venant de la planche à pain au teint blafard telle que toi, cette remarque ne m'étonne pas !

-Répète un peu espèce de crétin ! dit Ron en se levant.

-Laisse tomber Ron, lui dit Hermione.

-Ouais, Weasley, écoute ta copine et lâche-moi la grappe, tu veux !

-La ferme Blaise, lui ordonna Drago le plus calmement possible.

-Quoi ? dit Blaise étonné.

-Je t'ai demandé de la fermer.

-Silence, s'il vous plait ! demanda le professeur de métamorphose en se demandant si cette heure de confidence avait finalement été une bonne idée. Si vous n'avez plus rien à ajouter, vous pouvez vous asseoir.

Théodore et Parvati obéirent. D'un commun accord, Lavande et Blaise décidèrent de faire leur petite présentation mutuelle. Lavande décida de commencer.

-Pour moi, Blaise Zabini était un être abjecte. Un coureur de jupon invétéré, qui ne faisait que sauter sur les filles pour étancher sa soif animal parce qu'il était incapable de penser par autre chose que…

-Je pense que nous avons tous saisi, miss Brown, interrompit McGonagall alors que la plupart des filles pouffaient de rire.

-Je pensais vraiment être la prochaine victime durant cette heure. Mais ce n'est heureusement pas arrivé. Je me demande pourquoi ça ne me vexe pas finalement, dit Lavande en jetant un coup d'œil à Blaise qui leva les yeux au ciel. Enfin bref, heureusement pour moi, Blaise n'est pas que ça. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il est arrogant et imbu de lui-même comme tout les Serpentard, mais il a aussi un cœur, des sentiments, des émotions…

-Brown je te préviens que si tu…

-Voilà pourquoi j'ai décidé de le prendre en photos à un moment où il se relâche totalement.

La photo montrait Blaise en train de s'amuser sur le canapé avec Lavande. Il souriait et éclatait même de rire.

-Blaise est en train de sourire, dit Pansy ahurie.

-Blaise est en train de rire, enchérit Daphné.

-Tu as ruiné la réputation des Serpentard à toi tout seul, lança Drago.

-Elle m'a piégé ! se défendit-il.

-Que tu dis, rétorqua Lavande.

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre. A moi ! Alors Lavande Brown…

-Nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous venger de notre interlocuteur, prévint McGonagall.

-Je ne vais dire que la stricte vérité, professeur. Alors Lavande Brown était pour moi ce que Parvati Patil était pour Théo. Une petite écervelée complètement narcissique avec qui on ne pouvait pas avoir un semblant de conversation. Une idiote, en somme.

-Oh ça va ! dit Lavande. Tu as fini ?

-Non. Lavande était pour moi une personne stupide ! Stupide ! STUPIDE ! (Blaise reçu un regard ultra noir de la part de Lavande) Mais je me suis trompé… En fait Lavande est une personne vive d'esprit. Ca surprend sur le coup, je vous jure ! J'arrivais parfois à croire qu'elle était encore plus intelligente que Granger.

-Ose dire ça en me regardant dans les yeux, intervient Hermione vexée.

-Très bien : « J'arrivais parfois à croire qu'elle était encore plus intelligente que Granger. » Contente ?

-Je te hais, rétorqua Hermione.

-C'est réciproque. Je dois avouer que nous avons passé une agréable heure à discuter tous les deux. Et voici la photo que j'ai finalement prise d'elle.

La photo représentait Lavande entourée de quatre personnes. La plupart des élèves, exceptée Parvati, se demandait ce que représentait cette photo.

-J'avais prit une autre photo d'elle faisant la folle, mais j'ai décidé d'en prendre une autre qui la correspondrait mieux. Laissez-moi vous expliquer cette photo, reprit Blaise. Parmi nous, beaucoup de personnes ont vécu sans parents ou avec des parents inexistants si bien qu'ils ne savent pas ce qu'est d'être aimés. Lavande fait partie de ces personnes-là. Pendant très peu de temps, elle a été orpheline. Mais elle a eu la chance d'avoir d'autres parents qui l'ont aimé comme leur propre fille. Ce que je veux dire par là c'est que je t'envie Lavande. J'aurais aimé être orphelin pour avoir des parents adoptifs comme les tiens.

-Ne raconte pas de conneries Zabini, intervint Harry. Je ne souhaite à personne d'être orphelin, même pas à mon pire ennemi.

-Ton pire ennemi était orphelin, fit remarquer Drago.

-Et tu as vu ce qu'il a fait ?

-Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est mon point de vu Potter, et tu ne pourras pas me faire changer d'avis.

Lavande baissa la tête gênée lorsqu'elle croisa le regard sincère de Blaise.

-Merci Mr Zabini, merci Miss Brown. Vous pouvez vous asseoir.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais orpheline, dit Hermione à Lavande.

-Je ne suis pas orpheline, rectifia Lavande. Et ça ne se crie pas sur tous les toits.

-Binôme suivant ? fit McGonagall.

-Nous ! s'exclama Daphné en regardant Ron.

Ce dernier rougit rapidement avant de se lever pour se mettre devant le reste de la classe. Harry lui souhaita bon courage alors Hermione toisait Daphné se demandant ce qu'elle allait pouvoir dire de son meilleur ami.

-Je commence, ça ne te dérange pas ? chuchota Ron.

-Comme tu veux, mon chou, répondit Daphné un brin aguicheur.

-Pas en public, tu veux, rappela Ron.

-C'est quoi ces messes basses ? demanda Hermione.

-Détends-toi Granger, fit Daphné. Je ne vais pas te le voler ton Ron… enfin en théorie… Tu commences ? dit-elle à Ron.

Ce dernier la fusilla du regard avant de regarder le reste de la classe.

-Daphné Greengrass a toujours été pour moi une fille inintéressante. Elle faisait partie de la masse. Une élèves parmi d'autres. On ne s'était jamais adressés la parole et ça ne me dérangeait pas. Bien sûr je n'avais jamais été sourd à sa réputation sulfureuse qui m'a mis assez mal à l'aise pendant cette dernière heure.

-Très mal à l'aise, renchérit cette dernière.

-Tu l'as sexuellement agressé ? demanda Pansy.

-De sa part, ça ne m'étonnerait pas, ajouta Théo.

-Silence !

-Daphné est une personne vive et chaleureuse dont le principal défaut sont les garçons. Mais si on prend la peine de discuter avec elle, on comprend que Daphné est une fille peu sûre d'elle qui a besoin d'être rassurée et d'être guidée.

-C'est toi qui va la guider, Weasley ? demanda Blaise.

-La ferme Zabini, intervient Seamus.

-Voici la photo que j'ai prise d'elle, continua Ron sans faire attention à ce que disait les autres.

La photo était simple et semblable à la photo que Neville avait prit de Millicent. Il y avait une photo de Daphné tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sereine.

-Je suis jolie pas vrai ? demanda Daphné, fière. Bon à moi. Pour moi, Ronald Weasley était aussi inintéressant. C'était le toutou de Potter et le mec désespérément amoureux de Granger. Je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien lui trouver jusqu'à ce que je comprenne qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Ouf, ces goûts sont saufs !

-Fais gaffe, tu t'en prends à ma meilleure amie, là ! fit remarquer Ron.

-Oui c'est vrai. Désolée, dit-elle avec provocation à Hermione qui rongeait son frein. Harry lui prit la main pour qu'elle puisse se calmer. Geste que Drago ne vit pas d'un très bon œil.

-Peu de filles se sont intéressées à Ron à cause de ces préjugés et à tort. C'est quelqu'un de gentil, de drôle, de brillant et de stratège. Et il est très mignon quand il rougit, mais surtout Ron a su me faire comprendre que je devrais arrêter de passer pour ce que je ne suis pas et montrer la vraie moi. Voici la photo que j'ai prise de lui.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette photo ? dit Parvati.

-T'es sérieuse Daphné ? demanda Drago.

-Oui très. J'ai tout simplement décidé de prendre la photo de Ron en roi. Roi des échecs et roi du Quiddich parce que vous pouvez dire ce que vus voulez, Ron est doué dans ces deux domaines, ce qui le rend sexy. Alors pour conclure je dirai ce que notre chère maison avait chanté il y a peu : « Weasley est notre roi » enfin non Weasley est mon Roi et je suis fière de l'avoir vu avant vous toutes !

-Je proteste ! dit Hermione en se levant.

-Miss Granger veuillez vous asseoir.

-Non ! Elle n'a pas le droit de dire qu'elle l'a vu avant nous toutes. Je suis sa meilleure amie, j'ai été la première à remarquer son potentiel ! Tu n'as pas le monopole de la découverte de Ronald Weasley, c'est moi !

-Hermione calme-toi, dit Ron.

-Non je ne vais pas me calmer ! Elle vient sur ses grands chevaux et prétend tout connaître de toi parce qu'elle a discuté avec toi pendant une heure ?! Sept ans qu'on se connaît Harry, toi et moi ! Elle n'a pas le droit de dire que tu es Son roi ! Je proteste !

-Ca y est tu as fini ? s'indigna Daphné.

-Tu es une trainée !

-Miss Granger !

-Et toi tu n'es qu'une petite prude qui finira seule avec trente chats !

-Quoi !

Daphné et Hermione allaient en venir aux mains s'il n'y avait pas eu d'intervention des garçons. Ron et Blaise tentaient de retenir Daphné alors qu'Harry et Drago retenaient Hermione.

-Laissez-moi lui faire la peau ! s'exclama Hermione.

-La peau, c'est moi qui vais te la faire ! s'emporta Daphné.

-Bon sang mais vous êtes complètement déchainées ! dit Drago. Allez vous assoir ! Tout de suite !

Hermione et Daphné se toisèrent sans se toucher. C'était sans compter sur Hermione qui lui poussa l'épaule.

-Espèce de…

-J'ai dit, assis ! ordonna Drago à Daphné.

Celle-ci obéit alors que Drago regarda Hermione. Il avait beau avoir un regard dur, elle pouvait voir dans l'éclat de ses yeux, que son attitude l'amusait au moins un peu.

-Complètement fêlée, lâcha-t-il mine de rien.

Le professeur McGonagall tenta de reprendre ses esprits face à cette soudaine crise de violence qui venait d'apparaître dans sa classe. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle en était témoin mais elle savait dès le départ que cette idée n'était pas bonne, elle en avait maintenant la preuve.

-Hormis le fait que je retire 50 points à vos deux maisons, je ne tolérerai plus de violence dans ma classe. Merci Mr Malefoy pour ce semblant d'autorité. Mr Potter, Miss Parkinson, à vous.

Harry et Pansy se mirent à l'avant de la classe.

-Je préfèrerai que tu commences, avoua Pansy en chuchotant. Sauf que j'ai un peu peur de leur réaction par rapport à la photo.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Parce que j'ai l'air atroce dessus ! Tu auras dû en prendre une autre.

-Et la mienne ? Tu as pensé à la photo de moi que tu as prise ? Ecoute, ce n'est qu'une photo. On s'en fiche.

-Arrêtez de flirter, lança Dean. On veut tout savoir sur vous.

-Voilà mon avis sur Pansy Parkinson. Je l'ai toujours considérée comme étant une véritable groupie de Malefoy qui attendait désespérément qu'il veuille bien la regarder. Je trouvais ça pathétique jusqu'à ce que je comprenne qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis tout comme Hermione et moi sommes amis.

-Merci de ta clairvoyance le binoclard, dit Drago alors qu'Hermione souriait à Harry.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, comme la plupart d'entre nous, Pansy n'est pas vraiment ce qu'elle montre aux yeux des autres. Elle n'a pas fait le quart de ce que les rumeurs prétendent. Pansy est une fille de bonne famille dans laquelle certaines choses ne doivent pas être dites, ni faites. Mais elle a décidé de passer outre les règles.

-Non, non, dit Pansy embrassée.

-Oh que oui.

Harry afficha la photo d'une Pansy enfarinée en train de faire de la pâtisserie.

-Je le savais, s'exclama Blaise. Je savais que tu cuisinais ! Les elfes te laisse de la nourriture parce que tu leur rends service, mon œil !

-Attends… tu es en train de dire que c'est elle qui a fait le gâteau que tu as mangé tout à l'heure ? réalisa Ron.

-Oui, et c'était le meilleur gâteau que je n'ai jamais mangé, avoua Harry en regardant Pansy.

-Espèce de traitre ! Et les gâteaux de ma mère, alors ?

-Ce n'est pas comparable.

-Et tu ne t'es pas dit qu'elle l'avait peut-être empoisonné ?

-Elle l'a fait devant moi, Ron.

-Et alors ?

-Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, Drago ? lui demanda Pansy.

-J'en dis que je t'en veux, dit-il le visage fermé. Tu ne m'as jamais fait de gâteau à moi et tu en fais à _lui_ !

-Pauvre petit bébé qui n'a pas eu droit à son gâteau, lança Daphné alors que Drago lui balançait un regard noir.

-J'en veux aussi, dit Blaise. Je veux du gâteau !

-Allez tous vous faire voir, dit Théodore le plus calmement possible, c'est à moi que Pansy fera goûter ses gâteaux en premier et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que je suis objectif. Et une fois que j'aurai donné mon feu vert, elle vous fera goûter.

-Non mais sérieusement Nott, commença Ron, pour qui tu te prends ?

-Pour quelqu'un de plus intéressant que toi.

-Techniquement c'est moi qui aie donné mon feu vert puisque j'y aie gouté avant toi !

-Ton avis ne compte pas, alors on s'en passera Potter.

-Mes enfants, je vous en prie ! Laissez Miss Parkinson parler, ordonna le professeur McGonagall.

-Oui, laissez-moi parler, bande de voyous ! A moi de parler de Potter. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur lui parce que tout le monde pense tout savoir sur lui. Orphelin traqué par un psychopathe. Granger et Weasley savent bien évidemment plus de chose sur lui que nous. Mais savaient-ils que leur très cher copain avait toujours rêvé d'être un rocker ?

-Un quoi ? fit Hermione.

-Un rocker ? répéta Ron.

-Oui, un rocker.

Pansy montra la photo d'Harry vêtu de noir avec une guitare factice entre les mains et du crayon sur les yeux.

-Le mystère du crayon est résolu ! dit Daphné en souriant.

-Bon sang mon vieux, tu n'as aucune dignité pour t'être laissé te faire maquiller, dit Blaise.

-Moi au moins j'assume ma part de féminité, rétorqua Harry.

-On aurait pu s'en passer.

-J'ai pris cette photo pour montrer le côté rebelle d'Harry.

-Nous on a toujours su qu'Harry était un rebelle, dit Parvati tout en gloussant avant de faire un clin d'œil à Harry. Théodore lui balança une boule de papier sur la tête. Boule de papier que Parvati lui relança avant de lui tirer la langue.

-Voici donc Harry Potter le Rocker. Le rocker de mon cœur !

-Comment ça le rocker de ton cœur ? demanda Parvati

-Oui, comment ça ? s'emporta Hermione. Il y avait déjà une Serpentard qui s'attribuait des mérites auprès de Ron, il n'était pas question qu'une autre en fasse de même avec Harry ! Oh non !

-Détendez-vous les filles, c'est une façon de parler… enfin presque…

Pansy regarda Harry avec un léger sourire avant de s'asseoir près de Daphné. Harry retourna près de Ron.

-Tu as flirté avec elle ? lui demanda ce dernier.

-Et toi, tu as flirté avec Greengrass ?

Ron se contenta de rougir et de baisser la tête.

-Mr Malefoy et Miss Granger, annonça enfin le professeur McGonagall.

Drago se leva alors qu'Hermione leva la main.

-Oui Miss Granger ?

-Est-ce que ce devoir est noté ?

-T'es sérieuse Granger ? dit Blaise. Tu es vraiment en train de demander ça ?

-Ben quoi ? C'est mon droit.

-Tu es vraiment sûre que tu veux que ce soit noté ? lui dit Drago.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Tu en es vraiment, vraiment sûre ?

Les sous-entendus de cette question ne plaisaient ni à Ron ni à Harry. Hermione savait très bien de quoi parlait Drago et devait admettre que pour le coup, elle ne voulait pas de note.

-Ce devoir n'est pas noté miss Granger, mais si vous voulez une appréciation, je pourrais vous en donner une.

-Croyez-moi professeur, elle ne voudra d'aucune appréciation de votre part, dit Drago.

-Non, aucune, affirma Hermione.

-Vous êtes sûre ?

-Certaine !

-Bien. Alors à vous.

Drago fit un signe à Hermione lui faisant comprendre de débuter. Hermione se racla la gorge et commença.

-Avant cette dernière heure, Drago Malefoy était pour moi quelqu'un de machiavélique, égocentrique, narcissique et imbu de lui-même. Lorsque cette heure s'est terminée, Drago Malefoy était toujours quelqu'un de machiavélique, égocentrique, narcissique et imbu de lui-même, mais quelque chose avait changé. Il avait joué le jeu. Il a accepté de faire ce devoir et de se confier à moi, Hermione Granger, l'une des filles qu'il déteste le plus dans ce château…

-C'est ce que tu crois, chuchota Blaise alors qu'il recevait des tapes sur la tête de la part de Pansy et Daphné qui l'avaient entendu.

-Mais il l'a quand même fait. Il s'est confié à moi et je l'ai trouvé différent. Drago Malefoy est ce qu'il est et il ne changera jamais. Mais si on prend la peine de creuser au moins un tout petit peu, on trouve une once de bonté en lui.

-Je pense que tu exagères, Hermione, dit Ron.

-Peut-être. Mais voilà la photo que j'ai faite de lui.

La photo qu'Hermione avait prise représentait Drago mi-ange, mi-démon. Il avait une partie du visage maquillée de noir avec une partie de ses vêtements en noir et une aile noire dans le dos (le côté gauche), alors que le côté droit représentait Drago dans sa pureté, habillé tout de blanc avec une aile blanche dans le dos. Drago regardait droit dans l'objectif. Tout le monde se rendait compte qu'Hermione avait quand pris un certain soin à prendre cette photo. Personne ne dit mot.

-Hermione, je sais que tu adores faire du beau travail, mais tu n'as pas l'impression d'en faire un peu trop ? demanda Harry.

-Beaucoup trop, ajouta Ron.

-Trop beau, laissa échapper Parvati.

-Et comment ! renchérit Lavande.

-Franchement, il vous en faut peu, lança Théodore.

-Peu ? Cette photo est une œuvre d'art ! s'exclama Parvati. Je construirai un autel en son honneur !

-Calme tes hormones Parvati, lui dit Dean.

-Je suis désolée, mais l'autel sera dans la salle commune des Serpentard, dit Daphné.

-Et je ferai des tartes au citron en son honneur, dit Pansy.

-Bon sang mon vieux, tu n'as aucune dignité pour t'être laissé te faire maquiller, dit Blaise.

-C'est exactement ce que tu as dit à Potter, dit Drago.

-C'est parce que je le pense.

-Merci pour ce discours, Miss Granger. A vous Mr Malefoy.

Drago se redressa, prit une inspiration et commença.

-Que dire d'Hermione Granger… Ce que vous savez déjà. Elle est la plus brillante de élèves de cette école – après moi – et est une obsédée du travail bien fait – loin devant moi. Seulement il y a une chose que vous devez savoir sur Hermione Granger. Elle n'est pas qu'un cerveau sur pied. Je vais vous apprendre un scoop, mais Hermione Granger est aussi une fille, voilà pourquoi c'est cette photo d'elle que j'a décidé de prendre.

-Dieu du ciel ! s'exclama le professeur McGonagall.

-Oh mon Dieu !

-On a trouvé le Graal ! dit Blaise tout sourire.

-Mes yeux ! Mes yeux ! Je suis aveugle ! s'exclama Ron alors qu'Harry avait immédiatement fermé les yeux.

La photo de Drago fit scandale dans la classe. Il en était plutôt fier alors qu'Hermione baissait la tête. Neville était le seul des garçons à rougir alors que les autres étaient bouche bée.

-Vous rendez-vous compte de la photo que vous avez prise, Mr Malfoy ? scanda McGonagall. Veuillez retirer cette photo !

-Non mais t'es complètement taré, Malefoy ! Hermione comment tu as pu te laisser embrigader là-dedans ?! hurla Harry les yeux toujours fermé alors que Drago faisait disparaître la photo.

-J'ai fait cette photo tout simplement pour montrer que je suis aussi une femme et qu'il va falloir que Ron et toi l'admettiez un jour où l'autre !

-Non ! fit Ron. Non ! Tu n'es pas une femme ! Tu es Hermione ! Tu es une fille bien sous tout rapport et qui adore avoir de bonnes notes !

-Et une fille se transforme en quoi, espèce de crétin ! dit Drago.

-Tu es tatouée ? remarqua Millicent.

-Quoi ? Parce que tu es tatouée en plus de ça ? dit Harry d'une voix suraigüe alors que Ron était au bord de l'évanouissement.

-Ouais, elle est tatouée Potter, où est le problème ?

-Ah ! fit Daphné. Ca pose à poil, ça a des tatouages, ça montre sa photo à tout le monde et ça ose dire que je suis une trainée ! Non mais tu t'es regardée, espèce de catin !

-C'est moi que tu traites de catin ! s'emporta Hermione.

-Ouais, tu es une catin ! Je suis sûre que tu t'es envoyée en l'air avec Drago pendant cette heure !

-C'est faux ! dit immédiatement Hermione alors qu'elle rougissait.

-Arrête, dit Millicent, Drago a un suçon mal caché et toi tu n'as pas de collant.

Tout le monde regarda le couple incriminé et put constater que Millicent avait raison.

-Dîtes-moi que je rêve ! hurla Ron. Hermione, tu es folle ou quoi !

-Qui est la plus catin des deux, maintenant ? dit Daphné fière d'elle. Moi au moins je n'ai pas couché avec Ron ! Même si j'en avais très envie, avoua-t-elle en le regardant avec un sourire charmeur.

Un lourd silence pesa l'ambiance dans la salle de classe. Plus personne n'osa bouger de peur que quelque chose de grave ne se produise. Même le professeur McGonagall ne voulait pas dire quoi que ce soit.

-Tu vas me le payer espèce de garce ! hurla Hermione en se ruant sur Daphné.

-Pas si je te fracasse avant !

Les deux filles étaient sur le point de se battre si les garçons n'avaient pas décidé d'intervenir et McGonagall de mettre un champ de protection entre les deux filles et surtout les deux clans. Tout le monde la regarda comme si elle venait de surgir de nulle part.

-Non mais regardez-vous ! scanda-t-elle. Après tout ce que vous avez traversé ces dernières années, vous êtes toujours là à vous battre pour des faits aussi insignifiants qu'honteux ! J'avais décidé de vous donner ce devoir pour que vous vous rendiez compte que tous ces préjugés que vous avez en tête depuis votre arrivée à Poudlard ne vous seront d'aucune utilité lorsque vous sortirez de ce château avec votre diplôme ! Les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle ont parfaitement retenu la leçon, mais c'est peine perdue avec vous ! Je savais que ça serait compliqué, mais je ne pensais pas que vous seriez aussi bornés !

-Mais professeur… commença Hermione intimidée.

-Je ne veux rien savoir ! Sortez de ma classe ! Et je vous préviens que si j'entends que vous vous êtes encore battus, Miss Granger, Miss Greengrass ou qui que ce soit d'autre de cette classe, je laisserai Mr Rusard prendre un malin plaisir à choisir la punition qui vous conviendra !

-Mais…

-J'ai dit dehors !

Tout le monde se dépêcha de réunir ses affaires pour sortir de la classe. Le professeur s'assit à son bureau totalement, épuisée et se promit de ne plus jamais recommencer ce genre de devoir.

Une fois dans le couloir, la tension qu'il y avait dans la classe s'en alla. Aucun élève ne s'adressa la parole, mais ils se rendirent compte qu'ils s'étaient comportés comme de véritables gamins. Daphné se mit devant Hermione sans rien dire. Cette dernière ne broncha pas pensant que si la Serpentard voulait la gifler elle serait prête à riposter.

-Désolée, dit Daphné avec difficulté. Tu n'es pas une catin.

-Désolée, répéta Hermione, tu n'es pas une traînée.

Elles continuèrent de se regarder en chien de faïence jusqu'à ce que Blaise n'arrive et dit :

-Et on rompt les hostilités. Je propose qu'on se sépare et qu'on fasse comme si ces deux dernières heures n'avaient pas eu lieu.

Tout le monde approuva et se détendit.

-Blaise ? interpella Lavande. Je… je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as dit à propos des parents. Ca m'a beaucoup touché.

-Je n'ai fait que dire ce que je pensais, répondit Blaise.

-Je sais, c'en est d'autant plus touchant. Bon et bien salut, fit Lavande avant de se retourner.

-Lavande !

-Oui ?

-Tu vas sans doute penser que je ne perds pas le nord mais… tu pourrais… dire quelque chose de bien sur moi à Ginny ?

Lavande ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'air embarrassé de Blaise.

-Elle te plait vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne te le demanderai pas si ce n'était pas le cas.

-Je ne te garantis rien, mais je lui parlerai.

-Merci.

Théo se dirigea vers Parvati qui regardait Lavande et Blaise en pleine conversation.

-Bon sang, j'espère qu'elle n'est pas en train de tomber sous son charme, dit Parvati à haute voix.

-Où serait le mal ? demanda Théo.

-Il y a mieux que lui !

-Il y a moi.

-Depuis quand tu es présomptueux ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant.

-Il m'arrive de l'être de temps en temps. Bon, tu vois que ce n'était pas si mal de te voir sans maquillage.

-Zabini s'est ouvertement moqué de moi !

-Mais c'est Blaise ! Il est comme ça. C'est dans sa nature. Personne d'autre ne s'est moqué.

-Neville a cru que j'étais malade et tout le monde a été choqué !

-Parce que tu mets trop d'artifice sur ton visage. Si tu étais un peu plus naturelle, personne n'aurait été aussi choqué, comme tu dis. Tu es jolie Parvati, tu n'as donc pas besoin d'artifice.

-Arrête de dire que je suis jolie, c'est embarrassant, lui dit Parvati.

-Tu es jolie, tu es jolie, tu es jolie, tu es jolie !

-Ca va ! J'ai compris, intervient Parvati. Merci, c'est gentil.

-De rien.

Théo lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'en aller. Lavande prit le bras de Parvati avec un large sourire.

-Théodore Nott ? dit-elle avec un sous-entendu.

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit-elle avec un large sourire. Blaise Zabini ?

-Oh non ! répondit Lavande. Jamais de la vie…

-Mais ? dit Parvati qui savait que sa phrase n'était pas terminée.

-Mais je pense que ça peut être le début d'une belle amitié.

Lavande lança un dernier regard à Blaise qui se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle. Pendant ce temps, Pansy s'avança vers Harry qui discutait avec Ron. Elle fit abstraction de ce dernier et passa ses bras autour du cou d'Harry.

-Je dois discuter avec Millicent et Daphné mais on peut se retrouver ce soir si tu veux.

-Quoi ? fit Ron en pleine hallucination.

-Viens toi, dit Daphné en prenant le bras de Ron, il faut qu'on parle…

-Je suis partant pour qu'on se voie, répondit Harry une fois son meilleur ami éloigné.

-Très bien. Ce soir à minuit dans la cuisine. Je te ferai des crêpes.

-Des crêpes ? répéta Harry. Tu veux m'engraisser ?

-Ma tante me disait toujours que pour garder un homme, il faut lui donner à manger. Et je n'ai certainement pas envie de te laisser m'échapper.

-D'accord, mais c'est très archaïque comme vision du couple. Je ne veux pas d'une bonne ménagère.

-Alors un, nous ne sommes pas un couple. Deux, je ne serai jamais une bonne ménagère et trois, c'est pour mon futur travail que je fais ça. Ce soir je fais donc des crêpes, c'est à prendre ou à laisser.

-Je prends.

-Super, alors à ce soir !

Pansy embrassa furtivement Harry avant de rejoindre Millicent.

-Bon, fit Daphné, demain je redeviens rousse. J'en ai parlé à Pansy et elle est d'accord pour m'aider. T'es content ?

-Tu ferais ça pour moi. ? demanda Ron étonné.

-Je suis du genre à toujours obtenir ce que je veux Weasley. Et comme ce que je souhaite, c'est toi, je veux bien faire ce sacrifice. Dis-le bien à Granger…

Daphné lui embrassa la joue avant de rejoindre Pansy et Millicent.

-Millicent !

Celle-ci se retourna pour faire face à un Neville qui avait subitement rougit.

-Oui ?

-Il y a la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard cette semaine. Ca te dit d'y aller avec moi ?

Millicent prit un certain temps pour rougir alors que Pansy et Daphné avaient leur bouche grande ouverte et que les Gryffondor masculins n'attendaient qu'une chose, que Neville ne reçoive pas de râteau.

-D'accord, finit-elle par dire.

-Super ! Alors à samedi.

Les trois filles partirent en gloussant alors que les garçons le félicitaient pour le courage qu'il avait prit.

-Ne vous emballez pas, je ne compte pas sortir avec elle.

-Pourquoi tu l'as invité alors ? demanda Dean.

-Comme ça, dit Neville en haussant les épaules. Je me suis dis que ça pourrait être sympa.

-Un minute, fit Ron. Où est Hermione ?

-Sûrement avec Lavande et Parvati, répondit Seamus.

-Non, dit Neville, elles sont parties toutes les deux bras-dessus, bras-dessous.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, pensant soudainement à la même chose. Elle avait filé avec LUI, en douce !

**000**

Hermione et Drago étaient tous les deux retournés dans la bibliothèque sous l'œil vigilent de Mrs Pince. Hermione tapait nerveusement du pied alors que Drago attendait qu'elle dise quelque chose.

-Tu as vu pour quoi je suis passée aux yeux de McGonagall ? finit-elle par dire en chuchotant.

-J'avais tort, tu avais raison. Je n'aurais jamais dû te prendre en photo de cette manière, répondit Drago.

-Et Greengrass ! Tu te rends compte qu'elle a dit que j'étais une catin !

- J'avais tort, tu avais raison. Je n'aurais jamais dû te prendre en photo de cette manière, continua Drago.

-Et je sais bien qu'elle ne pensait pas du tout aux excuses qu'elle a dites. Elle croit que je ne vois pas clair dans son jeu ! Elle voulait simplement bien se faire voir aux yeux de Ron ! Mais ça ne va pas se passer comme ça !

-J'avais tort, tu avais raison. Je n'aurais jamais dû te prendre en photo de cette manière, dit une fois de plus Drago.

-Tu veux bien arrêter de t'excuser, Malefoy !

-Je pensais que tu n'avais pas entendu la première fois.

-Je me fiche de tes excuses ! s'emporta Hermione. Je me suis sentie humiliée ! Je savais que Ron et Harry allaient mal le prendre ! Je le savais !

**-**Non mais, Granger, c'est normal qu'ils le prennent mal. Tu as toi-même dit qu'ils ne te voyaient pas comme une femme. Maintenant ils savent. C'est vrai qu'on a fait fort, mais ils vont finir par l'admettre.

-Ils savant qu'on a couché ensemble ! argumenta Hermione.

-Et alors ? Ils vont bien s'envoyer en l'air avec Pansy et Daphné avant la fin de la journée.

-Et ça ne te fait rien ?

-Elles sont grandes et savent ce qu'elles font. Je ne suis bien sûr pas pour ces speudo-relations, mais moi au moins, je me garde bien de le dire au risque de créer l'apocalypse. Elles sont deux et font beaucoup plus de dégâts que toi, toute seule. Bon écoute, même si McGonagall pense que son devoir était une très mauvaise idée, moi j'en pense tout le contraire.

-Non mais tu es aveugle ou quoi ? J'ai faillit me battre avec une de tes amies !

-Oui mais écoute, dans nos discours nous avons tous admit que l'un a ouvert les yeux de l'autre pour différentes raisons. Blaise a fait un compliment à Brown, Théo a dit que Patil était jolie, pas canon, jolie ! Daphné a jeté son dévolu sur Weasley ce qui crois-moi, reste un véritable mystère pour moi. Pansy a fait un gâteau pour Potter alors que je suis son meilleur ami et qu'elle sait que je raffole des tartes au citron ! Nous avons tous fait des choses qu'on n'aurait jamais pensé faire auparavant. On a tous envie de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais on n'y arrivera pas. La preuve, je suis là en face de toi alors que j'aurais pu être avec Blaise et Théo.

Hermione devait admettre que Drago avait raison. Chaque binôme avait admit avoir passer un bon moment à discuter ensemble. Elle aussi avait passé un bon moment à discuter avec Drago. Un très bon moment, même.

-Tu n'as rien fait pour moi, déclara Hermione en boudant.

-On a couché ensemble.

-Ce n'était que physique.

-Je t'ai avoué que tu me plaisais.

-C'était il y a longtemps.

-J'ai couché avec toi.

-Ca, tu l'as déjà dit. Si tu n'as retenu que ça, c'est qu'on a vraiment perdu notre temps.

-Tu me plais toujours.

Hermione ne sut quoi répondre à ça. Elle laissa Drago la prendre dans ses bras et mettre ses mains sur sa taille.

-Mais toi, tu ne m'as pas dit si je te plaisais ou pas.

-On a couché ensemble, dit-elle.

-Ce n'était que physique, rétorqua Drago en souriant.

-Mais moi je ne m'appelle pas Daphné Greengrass, je ne couche pas avec n'importe qui, dit Hermione hautaine.

-Il va falloir que tu arrêtes de dénigrer mes amis, prévint Drago.

-Si toi tu arrêtes de dénigrer les miens.

-Bien.

-Bien.

Ce contrat qui ne durerait que le temps de cette fin de journée fut scellé par un baiser.

Que Merlin bénisse McGonagall et ses idées farfelues, pensèrent tous les élèves ayant vécu cette journée hors-norme.

**000**

-Ils ne changeront jamais, se plaignit le professeur McGonagall dans son bureau de Directrice.

-Oh, croyez-moi Minerva, dit le portrait de Dumbledore. Le processus est en marche.

_**Fin.**_

Voilà voilà

Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé de cette petite histoire ? Est-ce que ça vous a plu ou non ? Je m'excuse encore une fois d'avoir mis trois mois pour poster les trois derniers chapitres.

Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai pour une autre histoire, mais j'espère le faire le plus vite possible.

A bientôt et bon été à tous !

**Gouline971**


End file.
